Unbreakable Vow
by Kaoz
Summary: "He loved her...they just couldn't be. So when she died he vowed to protect them, and if he failed...those who came after him would. Until you were safe...or we made it the year and a day..."
1. Part I

**_AN: this was meant as a one shot but that's not exactly how its working out so here's the first half of the fic and I really hope the second half isnt nay longer._**

**_

* * *

_**

It was turning out to be a very bad idea.

"Remind me again."

But just then another filmy figure launched itself at them with a wailing screech, clawed hands outstretched, arms open as though it would envelope them in a bear hug.

"We need to get out of here."

Of course they did. The green eyes narrowed with annoyance but he was too busy reloading the salt rounds into his sawed off shotgun to reply.

The hotel, the one his little brother had found, was once a very deadly place to stop for the night.

Apparently, it still was and because Sam had been the one driving and checked them in, Dean was blaming the entire fiasco on him.

"Dean!"

Dean looked up, very aware that he wouldn't be able to stop the trio of ghosts, not when his fingers were struggling to load the salt round and it slipped. Behind him, Sammy was firing round after round; there was no help from that end.

He took a breath, forgetting the rounds in his hand and letting them fall as he switched the grip on his shotgun. He raised it, ready to swing when out of nowhere a slim figure, all in black stood between him and the ghost.

"_Vihl nohlvis_!"

There was a spark and then a burst of light and the ghosts heading for him where gone.

The figure turned and Dean took a hasty step back seeing the face peering at him from the cowl. In the second it took her to go around him Dean noticed the strange eyes, deep blue rings so dark they could almost be black except for the ring of gray between.

This time Dean saw what she did.

With her hand raised and pointing a thin stick she repeated the words and still he couldn't understand what she said. There was another spark- coming _out_ of the stick in her hand- and another burst of light that left him seeing stars when it was all done.

Dean rubbed a fist in his eyes trying to get them clear. Sam was staring at the girl open mouthed and wide eyed. She was covered in a long coat with a deep hood but he could see her face very clearly in the dim light of the hall. It was almost as if she glowed from the inside-.

"What the _Hell _was that!"

Sam could swear her lips twitched and there was a glimmer of amusement behind the strange eyes.

She turned to Dean where he stood against the wall not a yard away from her, his green eyes narrowed and suspicious.

"That," she said in a soft, lilting voice, it was almost musical in tone, with a smile tugging on the cherry lips. "Was me saving _your_ bum."

* * *

She was having a difficult time not bursting into laughter at the muggle's shocked expression. She should have been annoyed, is what, but…

_Muggle's…_

They really didn't know any better and apparently neither did she considering…

But that was better left alone and hopefully forgotten.

* * *

Sam cleared his throat, hands shifting on his shotgun as he stared at the girl.

"Erhm, uhh…what…?"

She turned her head, those strange eyes looking at him and it was weird the way the rings seemed to blend into each other.

"Erhm-uhh-what, what?" she mimicked with a slight tilt to her head. Sam blinked.

"What are you?" Dean demanded pulling out the colt he had hidden under his jacket.

She turned back to Dean and smiled. He was sure she found them amusing and it pissed him off.

"Cristo."

She laughed, a soft sound that for some reason got him longing for a nice summer day and a blanket laid out under a huge tree with a gentle breeze to bend the grass…

"I'm not a demon." She answered flicking those strange eyes towards Sam before looking right at Dean and barely leaning towards him. In that same lilting voice but much softer, she said; "I'm a witch."

"Dean!" Sam rushed forward, the look on his brother's face was trouble and Sam couldn't blame him, not when the girl was taunting him, her lips turned up in a smirk… but he was too late. The echo of the gun shot bounced back at them from the end of the hall… along with a giggle.

"What the…" Dean glared at the spot directly in front of him where his bullet was imbedded in the wall. He whirled around, green eyes scanning the hall and finding nothing. "Agh!" he jumped back a step raising the gun again as the girl was just there. In front of him. Again.

"_Accio_."

Dean fumbled but the gun was gone and he was grasping at air while the girl stood smiling a foot away _with _his gun.

"Now, do play nice and I promise I'll return your toy." She said before slipping the colt into the folds of the strange coat she was wearing.

"Wait!" Sam grasped Dean before his brother could lunge at the girl and get himself killed.

"She's a witch!" Dean yelled and the sole word was imbued with loathing.

"Tisk, tisk." The girl shook her head, the strange eyes flicking towards her feet before looking at them again. "One rotten apple in the barrel doesn't mean we are _all_ bad apples. Dean."

The sound of his name on her lips made him flinch but there was no malice in her expression or her tone. Sam thought she sounded…sad…?

"Who are you?" Sam asked still keeping a hold of his brother's arm, just in case.

The girl flicked her gaze between them and after a long pause her lips pressed together and she sighed.

"Auŕeņ Brontë." She made a mocking curtsy and then said: "Auror for the Ministry of Magic, and you two," she pointed with a finger at each in turn, her little smile once more returning, "are unprepared for this."

* * *

She almost burst out laughing.

Almost.

It was just too funny, the way their eyes went wide and both gaped at her before turning to each other as if to ask whether they were really seeing and hearing her.

She couldn't be blamed for wanting to laugh.

_Muggle's…_

* * *

Sam was staring; trying very hard to keep from denying what the girl was saying-.

"No. NO fucking way!" Dean shook his head, adamant and refusing to consider they might just be going crazy because…. "They're books!"

"Oh yes." Auŕeņ sighed rolling her eyes with a pained expression. "That Rowling woman again."

"Huh?" Sam's eyes narrowed, watching the girl- Auŕeņ- as she leaned on the wall.

"I suppose you two've also read the books or watched the movies?" seeing the glower on Dean's face and Sam's curious expression she sighed again. "That woman- well, everyone in the muggle world will know about Harry- you'd think the Ministry would've put a forgetting charm on the woman- errh." Auŕeņ stopped in mid rant realizing she was going off topic. "Anyway, it's all true. The books, I mean and yes, I am very much real." She looked at Dean. "You're not going crazy."

Dean flinched, took a step away from her and yanked his arm from Sam.

"I'm not reading minds, Dean." Auŕeņ assured though that only made the muggle even more suspicious and disinclined to believe her. "Darn my fey blood." She muttered frowning at the carpet.

"You're psychic?" Sam asked taking a tentative step towards her. He sounded almost hopeful but Auŕeņ was shaking her head, blue-gray eyes shining with compassion.

"Not at all." She replied pushing off the wall. "I'm a tad sensitive." She said patting his arm as she walked past him and down the hall. Her eyes strayed to Dean where he stood still glaring at her. "And I pay attention."

Sam frowned, his eyes going to his brother but Dean was watching Auŕeņ and then she called over her shoulder.

"We should be going. Unless you'd like to wait for the shades to return…"

* * *

"So."

Auŕeņ smiled, she couldn't help it what with the way the brothers kept looking at her and at the muggle's in the diner as if any of them could over hear their conversation.

"You can speak freely." Auŕeņ assured watching Dean shift uncomfortably in the seat across from her. "I've set a _muffliato_ charm." He hadn't stopped staring at her except on the occasion when she looked directly at him. He'd drop his gaze or look around the diner again. "None of the muggle's can hear us and if they did all they'd get was a boring argument over who's going to pick the music once we're back in your baby."

Dean did a double take, his face flushing a light shade of pink because she wasn't supposed to know that. Then again there were a lot of things about the Winchester's she wasn't supposed to know…

"Fine." Dean growled. "Pretend I buy this load of bull. Why are you here?"

Auŕeņ blinked, her eyes- the blue rings separating from the grey- and again the brother's wondered about the strangeness of it.

"I'm bound to you, both of you, for a year and a day."

The brother's looked at each other.

Bound to them?

_What does that mean?_ Sam wondered staring at Auŕeņ. She was waiting patiently for them to accept what she'd said. Very calm and it was annoying Dean.

"What?" he said in his quiet voice. Sam looked at his brother in alarm.

"I'm pretty much stuck with the both of you. And no," Auŕeņ shook her dark head. "There's not a thing I can do to change it."

"Why?" Sam asked before Dean had a chance to say anything.

"Well…" Auŕeņ just shrugged. It wasn't as though she'd been forbidden to tell them why. "You can blame your great grandmother. She, and… a relative of mine, made the unbreakable vow." She set both hands on the table and smiled. "So here I am."

"The what?"

"Our who?"

"What the hell are you talking about!" Dean exclaimed slapping both hands onto the table and making a racket. Sam winced, looked around but nobody was paying any attention to them. All the customers continued to eat and talk as though Dean hadn't just spilled their cups of coffee and made a racket.

"Told you." Auŕeņ said and producing the thin stick from her coat. She waved it once mumbling under her breath and everything on the table went back to the way it had been.

"Son of a…!" Dean pulled his hands off the table, his mouth pressed into a thin line.

"It's magic." Auŕeņ said a tad mockingly. "And as amusing and entertaining it is for me to watch you freak every time I wave my wand, you really should get used to it. I'll be doing it regularly for the next year."

"I thought you said a year and a day?" Sam asked frowning.

"You've already had the day." Auŕeņ replied tilting her head towards the window where the brother's could see the sky beginning to lighten with dawn.

"Alright." Dean grumbled facing her again. "What exactly-."

"Happened?" Auŕeņ cut in. "Your Mother's great-great-_great_ grandmother… was a witch."

"Bull shit." Sam exclaimed sitting back in the booth as though the breath had been knocked out of him. Auŕeņ just blinked, and Dean could see she was amused by Sammy's reaction.

"The way I hear it, her family felt the same when she decided to marry a muggle and forget all about the wizarding world. Then again, she was disowned…" Auŕeņ shrugged, her eyes skimming over the muggle's in the diner while the brother's tried to digest what she'd told them.

_A witch?_

_In our family? A witch? We're…_

"No way." Sam breathed.

"Way." Auŕeņ smiled. "On her death bed-your great granny's that is- _my_ relative, went to your grandmother and made the unbreakable vow. She asked that her children, and by extension theirs and so on, be protected. She was afraid that by denying her blood and therefore any knowledge of her wizard family to her muggle family she was leaving them open to danger. So…"

"The vow." Sam said. Auŕeņ tapped a finger to her nose though her gaze flicked towards Dean who had been silent the entire time. She could tell by his expression he was upset but the waves of strong emotion flowing from him made her pale.

"Danger?" Dean said in a tight voice. He noticed her flinch, the rings in her eyes blending again but he continued. "Why now?" he demanded. Because a few ghosts were hardly what he considered danger, not when his Mother had been killed when he was four, or his grandparents, or his Father… He'd _gone to HELL._ "Why Now!"

Auŕeņ flinched again, a shine of perspiration coated her face and the slightly gold tone of her skin had turned yellow.

"Auŕeņ…?" Sam questioned sounding concerned but she shook her head and drew in a deep breath sitting back with closed eyes. After a moment she opened them and they were back to the trio of rings.

"I'll have to watch myself with you." She murmured and licked her dry lips. "Why now?" she echoed reaching for the glass of water on the table and taking a sip. "Because I'm next."

* * *

"NO."

Sam sighed and slumped in the passenger seat, brown eyes staring out the windshield though he wasn't seeing the road. No, Sam couldn't get Auŕeņ out of his head and by extension everything she'd told them.

It was all real.

The books, the movies, the…… Magic!

But they dealt with magic in their line of work. They cast spells and- and- and- _Magic!_

"Dean," Sam straightened again determined. "She's bound to us."

Dean didn't look away from the road and resolutely ignored his little brother because he was _not_ going to consider anything the little witch had said. He was doing his best to pretend it had never happened only Sam wasn't making it easy.

"What if she can help us keep the seal's closed? Dean, she's a witch! She's-."

"A friggin' fairy tale!" Dean exploded yanking on the steering wheel and sliding to a stop on the side of the road with a cloud of dust enveloping them. "Something out of a book, some writer dreamed up and the whole damn world-."

"Believes in so it has to be some sort of evil ghost thing like the hell house?" Sam demanded. "Dean, this isn't-."

"No." Dean snapped. "End of discussion." He turned to the front again putting the Impala in gear.

"Really?" the soft lilting voice sounded from the back seat. "It sounded more like a fight. The kind with words, but not magic words…" Auŕeņ trailed off and smiled as the brother's jerked around to stare at her. "Hello."

* * *

Dean had driven in silence the rest of the day not stopping once, not even to pee which Sam really had a need of. He'd finally asked only to be ignored and when ten minutes later he'd been ignored again Auŕeņ had let out a huff of breath. She'd taken hold of his shoulder and then Sam found himself landing on his butt in a clearing.

"Wha-?" Sam looked around wide eyed clambering to his feet and turning in a half circle. The road was there, they weren't that far and looking down further he could barely see the Impala swerve off the road, her tires screeching though the sound barely reached his ears.

"Bathroom is that way, Sammy." Auŕeņ pointed behind her to the clump of trees. "Quickly now, before Dean has an aneurism." She strode towards the road never looking back and Sam dashed into the trees, grateful.

That had been two hours ago and Dean was still not talking.

"It's called Apparating." Auŕeņ said into the silence. It stretched and sighing Sam turned in his seat to look at their passenger.

"So it's all like in the books?" he asked.

"All of what?" Auŕeņ asked flicking her eyes from the rearview mirror which Dean was avoiding to Sam. "You really should be more specific. The devils' in the details, boys…"

At that Dean glared at the rearview mirror for a second before going back to the road and his sullen silence. He got the distinct impression she knew about his deal, saving Sam and selling his soul… and if she knew that then… could she know about his Father?

Auŕeņ pretended not to see Dean's looks in the rearview mirror. She didn't have to look at him to know he was confused and upset because of it and blamed her for his sudden doubts.

"I meant the magic and Harry and… uh, everybody…?" Sam retreated realizing he sounded like such a kid but he couldn't help his curiosity.

"Oh. The magic, then. No." Auŕeņ pulled her legs up onto the back seat and crossed them so she sat indian style and leaned towards Sam. "It's not so easy as the Rowling woman makes it sound- or the movies. Now Harry- uhh yeah, she's pretty much got the whole story except for the ending. And the Weasly's are not as poor as they're depicted, they certainly don't live in a _cottage_." Auŕeņ rolled her eyes. "Ron did marry Hermione though. _Everyone_ at school could see those two were meant to be-."

"Wait, wait." Sam blinked shaking his head. "How do you know 'everyone' at school could see?"

"Because I was there." Auŕeņ replied with a slight frown and resolutely ignored the slight jerk the car gave at her statement. "I was a year ahead, Slytherin House."

"You're a snake?" Sam exclaimed.

"Pardon? _Boy King._" Auŕeņ replied with a pointed look at Sam who had the grace to blush. "As I said, not _everything_ is how the Rowling woman wrote. Though she was on the right track in regards to Slytherin but not all apples in the barrel are rotten." She said quickly and then sat back raising her chin. "I'm the prime example."

Dean snorted but she pretended not to have heard him. Sam just shook his head.

"Dumbledore's Army?" she questioned. "I was the first to sing up. And quite a few other snakes though there's no mention of us in the books. Unless that woman's making us villains."

"How did she know? The author, I mean. How did she find out about… all of this?" Sam waved a hand towards her and she smiled.

"Visiting relatives." Auŕeņ snorted. "She came across the Gaunt family's pensieve. Of course they said it was all accidental but really…" she made a face. "They _are _her family in a way and not at all happy with her to have been cast as the villains in the novels but they aren't even mentioned by _name_. Serves them right for showing her. You'd think-."

"Who's not mentioned?" Sam cut in confused.

"The Gaunt's." Auŕeņ frowned. "Aren't you listening? The Gaunt family is related to the Rowling woman. They're the one's who let her see all the memories and kept it all hushed up until she was done with the books and there was nothing the Ministry of Magic could do to stop the entire world from learning about us."

"Who are the Gaunt's?"

Auŕeņ let out a long sigh and looked at Sam speaking slowly.

"The Gaunt's are Tom's wizarding side of the family. Do you need me to explain who Tom is or can you piece that on your own?"

"Lord Voldemort." Sam glowered then glared as she patted him on the head.

"And who are you related to?"

Sam glanced at his brother surprised but Dean was looking at Auŕeņ through the rear view mirror.

"He speaks." She said though her voice was a bit subdued. "Does this mean you're done sulking?"

Dean said nothing just waited for her to answer him occasionally glancing at the road to make sure they were still on it.

"The Black's."

Sam looked at her wide eyed and disbelieving. The family was all gone; at least it had been in the books but Auŕeņ…

"Sirius didn't die in the veil." Auŕeņ said softly. She sank back into the seat, her fingers bending and unbending as she looked at the brothers. "He failed."

"Failed?" Sam echoed, eyes narrowed.

"He couldn't save you."

In the rearview mirror Dean found Auŕeņ's strange eyes looking at him.

* * *

Auŕeņ really didn't want to talk about it, about Sirius and finding out she was summoned to take up where he'd left off.

_'Don't ignore this. Death might be the next adventure according to Dumbledore but you are too young still, Reņ..."_

She caught Dean's look in the rearview mirror, had felt his curiosity grow during the last hour and just knew he'd start asking her questions. Before that happened she left.

Sam flinched from the puff of air he felt as she disappeared and Dean cursed under his breath.

"I hate when they do that." He muttered grabbing a tape and pushing it into the deck. Sam opened his mouth but the music blared and he sighed knowing Dean wouldn't hesitate in hitting him if he turned it off. So, Sam sat down and faced the front. They'd be at Bobby's in a day….

* * *

Bobby opened the door heading out to the porch as the boys got out of the Impala. He smiled, happy to see they were alright and still in one piece and hoping it would stay that way this time. A gentle gust of wind ruffled his shirt sleeve and;

"Aw, HELL!" Dean cursed tossing his duffel to the ground just in front of the steps.

"Tisk, tisk and here I am hoping you'd missed me by now."

Bobby whirled around, eyes wide. He reached to his back where he had a gun and pulled it out as he found a girl all in black standing on his porch and leaning against the wall. She looked at him and he couldn't help taking a step away as he noticed the trio of rings which wasn't normal, not for human eyes anyway.

"Cristo." He breathed while aiming and the girl laughed. "What the-?" Bobby clutched at empty air, frowning at the girl who held his gun as though it were a toy.

"You muggle's are all the same." She sighed but there was a smile tugging at her lips which were a bright shade of red.

"Auŕeņ."

"You know this- girl?" Bobby questioned looking at Sam.

"NO." Dean answered stalking up the stairs followed by his brother who contradicted him.

"She's bound to us for a year and a day."

"Less than." Auŕeņ cut in moving across the porch and hopping onto the rail. "We're four day's in… long as you boys don't go getting yourselves killed anyway."

That reminded Dean about the whole failing comment she'd made before disappearing.

"What the hell is going on, boys?" Bobby demanded eyeing Auŕeņ who waved a hand, it just happened to be holding his gun.

"Bobby," Sam moved in front of Dean and waved a hand. "This is Auŕeņ, she's a…" but Sam had trouble voicing the explanation.

"I'm a witch." Auŕeņ spoke up hopping down from her perch and standing in front of Bobby. "An Auror for the Ministry of Magic and currently in charge of keeping these fine young men you've helped to raise _out_ of trouble for the next few months. Now," she raised the gun and smiled. "I'll give this back but please… don't point it at me."

* * *

An hour later, when Auŕeņ had drank a full glass of holy water and walked though a hasty Devil's Trap, Bobby tried to grasp the basics of what the three had told him.

"How old are you?" Bobby asked staring at Auŕeņ who suddenly looked very uncomfortable as the Winchester's added their stares. Sam had been wondering the same thing but hadn't asked and Dean had just assumed she was too annoying to be past her teens.

"That's not polite." She muttered but they wouldn't let it go. She could see it and _feel_ it so she huffed, blue-grey eyes narrowing. "Twenty two." She answered crossing her arms.

"What?" Sam frowned. "But that's not- the books-."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Auŕeņ sighed exasperated. "Not everything that woman wrote is accurate. Therefore neither are the dates and as a matter of fact neither are some of the names and Cousin Tonks and Uncle Lupin _did not die_ nor _did they marry_. 'Least not each other." She huffed and turned on her heel walking straight out the back door.

"She said 'cousin'?" Dean asked turning to Sam. "As in _her_ cousin?"

"Girl said 'uncle' too." Bobby added as Sam nodded.

"The werewolf's her Uncle?" Dean questioned turning to glare at the back door. "What the hell _is_ she?"

"A witch." Bobby answered resting against his chair.

"An Auror." Sam added staring at the table top and thinking. He frowned and looked up at his brother. "How did you know Lupin's a werewolf…. Oh."

Dean glared at his little brother but Sam was having a hard time not laughing.

"You-."

"Shut up." Dean snapped and headed out of the house in the wake of Auŕeņ as Sam's laughter drifted behind him. He had no trouble finding Auŕeņ and he was determined to get at least one straight answer out of her.

"Auŕeņ." She was standing under a tree in Bobby's back yard. The junk yard was a few yards away lit up by the full moon. She'd left her hood down and her dark hair seemed to shine under the light of the moon.

"My," she said with barely a glance at him. "You make it sound- well, it doesn't sound very nice."

"What are you?"

Auŕeņ turned around, a dark eyebrow raised.

"Straight to the point, ey?" she didn't expect him to respond and sighed. She turned to the tree again and lay her palm on the rough bark. Its leaves shook and Dean frowned eyeing it and her with suspicion. "I'm surprised by you, Dean." She walked towards him and past. "You usually try the honey."

Dean frowned.

"You'll get premature wrinkles with all that scowling." She said and there was laughter in her lilting voice. "I could probably get you some of the miracle cream…." He was glaring at her. Auŕeņ sighed and realized she was doing that a lot. Ever since she'd met them and frowned at the ground.

"What. Are. You."

"A witch." Auŕeņ answered looking up at him. "Just like I said." He stood there, with the moon shining down on his blond head and glinting in his green eyes…

"With a bit of fairy in my blood." She raised her hand and pointed at her eyes. "That's how you can tell. The rings in my eyes…" she knelt on the ground and pushed both hands into the dirt aware that he was watching her every move and closed her eyes. She sighed a breath and a small tremor shook her body. Dean took a step back as the ground twitched beneath him. He moved again and the weeds which had once been grass but had long since died out started to move. Dean looked around, at the ground and backed off until he was behind Auŕeņ who suddenly sat on her butt with a grunt.

* * *

He helped her up being very careful with her though she still felt his distrust. Auŕeņ just let it go. After a moment she headed towards the junk yard wondering why she'd even done that much, the grass…

Dean noticed the soft smile on her face and was confused. Nothing was making sense. Not only did she want them to believe she was a witch but she was part fey and all this was real… the books….

"You don't have to trust me to believe me." Auŕeņ whispered. He felt the displaced air and then she was on her haunches smiling at him from the hood of an old rusted car.

"Get down." Dean ordered worried she'd bring the whole thing down and hurt herself in the process.

"Join me." Auŕeņ giggled and pulled out her wand aiming at Dean. "_Levicorpus_."

Dean found himself slowly rising off the ground and flailed his arms.

"What the hell…"

Auŕeņ flicked her wand and Dean flew towards her closing his eyes as he tried not to think how he hated flying.

"You're not in a plane, Dean." Auŕeņ murmured. Her voice sounded softly in his ear. "And I'm not going to let you fall." He felt her cool hand on his fist and grabbed it. His eyes flew open but he was sitting beside her on the hood of the rusted junker and she was smiling.

"Don't _ever_ do that again!" Dean growled inexplicably furious with her. He yanked his hand from hers and looked around. Anywhere but at her, he didn't want her to see the panic that had filled his eyes. Auŕeņ blinked, confused by the rage he felt and sat back.

"I'm sorry…"

Dean stopped trying to find a way down that didn't involved tipping the four car pile over or breaking a leg at her apology or the soft voice.

"I'll get us down if you like." She said extending her hand to him. Dean frowned but only hesitated a moment before he took it. The next moment he was standing on the ground beside her with puff of dust rising around their ankles. The anger he'd felt died out leaving him tired and he wiped a hand over his face. Auŕeņ took a step back but when she started to slip her hand out of Dean's his grip tightened.

"You disappearing again?" he asked quietly.

"I hear you don't like that, much." She replied with a half smile. Dean grunted and started walking still holding onto her hand. She went along wondering what it was he wanted to know, she could feel him, all curious and-

"He failed."

Auŕeņ let out a breath and closed her eyes cursing inwardly.

"Died because I made the deal and sold my soul-."

"No." Auŕeņ pulled on his hand making him stop and look at her. "No. _Not_ because you made a deal. You _do not_ blame your self." She ordered and her eyes blended, the colors mixing and swirling… "If anything, _my_ ancestor's to blame for this fine mess."

"Huh." Dean let out a breath, his expression just a little surprised. He hadn't been expecting her to defend what he'd done especially when it had cost the life of one of her relatives. "Who was he? To you, I mean."

"My Uncle." She replied softly and then shrugged turning away and walking again. She didn't let go of his hand and Dean had almost forgotten about it. "Only on grandfather's side. He was a bit of the rogue." She said over her shoulder and there was the smile again. He wondered if it was because she was so young that she could smile again so soon after…. He didn't think she was heartless. "Sirius took me in when my parents died, sixth year."

He hadn't been expecting that, not so much information in such a short while of meeting but then she wasn't really giving him any answers…

"The Fey…." Dean began only for Auŕeņ to turn. She raised their hands and twirled under before dashing off a short distance and spinning all the while giggling.

"You want to know how much of their blood is mine." She said on a breath and faced him. "Well, the stories are true, mostly." She skipped towards him again, looking very much like a child and stopped in front of Dean. "The whole name thing? That's true as well, but," she raised a finger in warning. "Doesn't work on me. Not enough fey." She shrugged and turned away from him. "I'd never be allowed into the _lios_, even if I knew how to find it."

"The what?" Dean asked watching her walk around the dead end.

"The Fairy Mound." She replied looking up at the moon and closing her eyes.

"What about metal?"

"That." She said smiling at him again. She spun once more but it seemed as though she'd lost the fun. Dean walked towards her, where she stood in front of another stack of junkers.

"It tickles." Auŕeņ said in a soft voice, her fingers trailing along the rusted metal of the car in the junk yard. "Barely though, like a mild electric shock-."

Dean grabbed her wrist startling her. She looked up at him her eyes separating into the rings again which he could see by the moonlight. Gently, he pulled her away from the metal-

"Dean!"

He dropped her hand and turned around. Auŕeņ's shoulders drooped slightly but he didn't notice. Auŕeņ frowned at her feet confused by the emotion and then Sam found them.

"Hey- oh." Sam stopped, not sure why he felt as though he'd been interrupting something.

"Well?" Auŕeņ poked Dean's back making him turn and glower at her. "Are you telling him or am I?"

"Tell me what?" Sam asked taking another step towards them and eyeing his brother whom he knew was somewhat of a rogue but couldn't believe… Dean wouldn't hit on…. Would he?

"She's part fey." Dean said, hooking a thumb in her direction.

"About an eighth, not sure though." Auŕeņ added with a shrug. "Probably less."

"Oh." Sam said, yet again. "Well, whats-her-name in the book is a fourth veela…"

"Now that part was right." Auŕeņ said brushing past Dean. "And she did marry a Weasley only he _didn't _get attacked by the werewolf. I tell ya, these writers…."

Sam watched her walk out of the junkyard before turning to Dean.

"Dude, are you hitting on her?"

* * *

Bobby walked onto his porch, a steaming cup of coffee in his hands and stopped short. His brow furrowed and he glanced around his yard but he was alone. Setting the cup on the rail, Bobby walked down the steps to grass… it was green and springy under his boots and when he bent to touch it he came away with the early morning dew.

"You shouldn't forget to water it."

Bobby spun around, the wet grass making him unsteady and then the girl was beside him, holding onto his arm with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry." She muttered. "Keep forgetting you muggle's aren't used to apparating."

"You're a natural fey?" Bobby asked eyeing her once more. She was still in her black coat, the hood resting on her shoulders and her dark hair free to flutter in the light breeze. He couldn't help peering at her ringed eyes or notice the hint of a shimmer on her golden skin.

"I suppose." Auŕeņ replied taking a step back and clasping her hands behind her back. "I can speak with the trees, the land… even…" she looked pointedly at Bobby's feet. "That's a bit of a headache, though. Much easier with my wand…"

Bobby nodded and gingerly picked his way off the grass with Auŕeņ at his side.

"I'll… water…"

"Hey, Bobby!"

Auŕeņ grinned, she gave him a wink and then disappeared. Not a second later there was a shout from inside accompanied by her giggles. Bobby gave a sigh, grabbed his cup and headed inside before Dean destroyed his home. He had to admit, the boys hadn't seemed… 'happy', in a long time and the girl… Bobby chuckled. She sure as hell was making them have a bit of fun even if they couldn't see it right then.

* * *

"I love it!" Auŕeņ exclaimed hopping off the bed. "All Hallows Eve. So what will it be?" she asked looking at them.

"What?"

Auŕeņ turned to Dean, her head tilted to the side in thought.

"Costumes-." But Dean was already shaking his head, face set in stone and Sam was agreeing with him.

"No. We don't do Halloween."

"Not- but _everyone_ does Samhein." She frowned at them but it was quickly replaced by a careless wave and then she had her wand in hand. "I'll go first." In the blink of an eye her black coat was gone and whatever else she wore underneath.

Before them stood a barefoot Auŕeņ, her dark hair seemed glossier and woven in the tresses were strange pearlescent flowers shaped like stars. Her skin glowed, golden and warm… Her eyes were darker, the rings almost swirling though they couldn't be certain. Her arms were bare and the filmy gown she wore was nothing more than a few pieces of cloth patched together. Dean could almost swear it would fall apart at the slightest touch and if it weren't for the deep blue color there was no doubt anyone would be able to see through it.

"What do you think?" Auŕeņ asked making a slow turn. "Muggle's love wings…" her eyes locked onto Dean.

Sam stared at her back, locks of her dark hair glided over the exposed skin and he thought he saw a trail of shimmering light in their wake. He wanted to reach out and touch it, see if it really was there-

He was staring, both of them but Dean's emotions were the strongest. It was that warmth, his hands itched to touch her skin, to glide his fingers down her throat-

"Too much, too much." Auŕeņ flicked her wand and the glow she gave off was more muted, enough that she didn't feel the overwhelming urge to throw herself at Dean and-. "Costumes!"

"Wha-."

"Huh?"

"Yes, now Sam-."

"No." Sam shook his head moving a step away from her though she hadn't approached either of them.

"Muggle's." Auŕeņ grumbled crossing her arms. "You're supposed to blend in and walking around with your civilian clothes on Samhein is not blending in."

"You're not inconspicuous either." Dean retorted glaring at her.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." Auŕeņ smirked and turned her full attention to Sam. He drew back eyeing Dean in something akin to panic. "I know!" she flicked her wand and Sam flinched, closing his eyes. "What do you think?"

Sam cracked one eye open and found himself still in the same spot. Opening both eyes he looked at Dean who was grinning from ear to ear.

"What-? Gah!" Sam looked down at himself, at his bare feet, the striped chopped off pants, the faded red sash around his waist…

"A pirate!" Auŕeņ enthused. "Or… yes!" she flicked her wand again and his feet were encased in heavy leather boots. "A _swashbuckling_ pirate…." She glanced at Dean who was bent over laughing and smiled. "You'd make a great cowboy." And before Dean could say a word in protest she'd flicked her wand and he was covered with a dark brown duster, a stiff cowboy hat, dusty jeans a little too tight for his comfort and; "Spurs?"

"Of course." Auŕeņ replied though the look on Dean's face was anything but amused. "You've got guns." She added as though that would make up for the ridiculous outfit she'd magicked him into.

"Shut up, Sam." He snapped but Sam couldn't hold in his laughter. It was only fair, after all.

"Picture." Auŕeņ mumbled and then she had an old camera in hand with the flashing bulb aimed at them. "Smile!" they turned as one and had to blink the bright flash from their eyes cursing.

"Gimme that!" Dean launched himself at her but Auŕeņ apparated and he stumbled onto the bed.

"Now, now." Auŕeņ shook her head sitting cross-legged on top of the table. "If you don't like your costumes… I know! I can make you comic book hero's!" she turned to Sam flicking her wand again before he had a chance to protest. "How's Bat Man?"

Dean sat back and laughed while Sam glared at Auŕeņ.

"Hmm, alright. How do you feel about Superman?" she flicked her wand and Dean grabbed his stomach, letting out a bellow of laughter seeing his little brother in tights.

"Shut up, Dean." Sam snapped crossing his arms but that only made Dean laugh harder.

"No," Auŕeņ shook her head. "Your hair's too long-."

"Don't!" Sam exclaimed with a pointing finger in her direction. Auŕeņ blinked, her wand hand half raised. "Shut _up¸Dean!"_

"Sammy…" but Dean couldn't get a word past his laughter and he averted his eyes from Sam.

"Peter Pan!" Auŕeņ flicked her wand and Dean's laughter cut short.

"Ha!" Sam pointed and laughed only Dean wasn't finding it very funny. He grabbed at the little hat on his head crushing the white feather stuck in the side and glared at Auŕeņ.

"Smile!" there was another flash of bright light and Dean was lunging at her even though he couldn't see. "Ah!"

"Gimme that camera!" Dean demanded blinking furiously as he held onto her.

"No!" Auŕeņ giggled as she leaned back with her hand holding the camera out of his reach. Dean was practically half on top of her and crawling over the table to reach her hand but she wasn't making it easy. Auŕeņ had her legs wrapped around his waist and then Sammy was there grabbing at the camera. "Cheaters!" she cried though she didn't sound the least bit upset.

Dean suddenly found himself flat on the table top with Sam pushing down and Auŕeņ's giggles somewhere behind them.

"Say Cheese!"

The brother's turned just in time to get a bright flash of light in their faces. It was the perfect picture, at least for Auŕeņ. Sam's face had that wide eyed startled look as he leaned over the table and Dean's green eyes were narrowed as his head poked out from beneath Sam's arm, one hand pushing the red cape out of his way.

And then both brothers' were off the table and running towards her…

* * *

"I'm going to find that camera." Dean vowed as they walked down the street.

"Dean-."

"She had me in _tights!_" Dean snarled turning on Sam who glared at him.

"So was _I_." Sam raised his hand. "_Twice_."

"I can make copies if you'd like." Auŕeņ said. They turned to her as one and she waved from her perch on the tree just inside the yard of the next house.

"We don't want copies!" Dean snarled stalking towards the tree and glaring up at her.

"Catch me." And just as quickly Auŕeņ slipped her leg over the branch and dropped into Dean's arms. He looked startled and then he glared but she was smiling at him.

"You're lucky I didn't let you fall." Dean snapped intent on setting her down but Auŕeņ slipped her arm around his neck.

"You know you're not really mad." She whispered in his ear. "I wouldn't show them to anyone." She pulled away from him and flicked her wand. "Hey, Sammy. Take a picture."

Dean turned and there stood Sam with the old fashioned camera staring at them. He shrugged and raised the camera while Dean stood holding Auŕeņ in his arms. There was another flash and he was blinking the stars from his eyes. His arms were suddenly empty and then Auŕeņ was patting his back.

"Whoa, hey." Dean pulled away, green eyes straying to Sam. _Dude, are you hitting on her?_ Echoed in his head-

"There." Auŕeņ handed him back the wallet. "Now where are we going?" she looked at each of them and sighed impatiently. "Fun and games is great but we really have to be serious now. Did you find the seal?"

"You're not going." Dean stated and turned on his heel. Sam and Auŕeņ followed but Dean was ignoring her.

"I'm bound to you." Auŕeņ reminded him. "Whether you want to or not, I still have to make sure you're both out of harms way. So either tell me where this seal is and let me-."

"NO." Dean repeated.

"Stubborn muggle!" Auŕeņ muttered with a glare. "Listen here. _I_ am an _Auror_ for the Ministry of Magic!"

"You're not coming." Dean repeated picking up his pace.

"Don't make me levitate you, Winchester." Auŕeņ warned now skipping to keep up with his longer stride. The threat did get his attention though he turned back to the street. "I'll bloody well transfigure you into a toad!"

"Then who's going to keep the seal from breaking?" Dean asked in a logical tone.

"Ooh!" Auŕeņ stamped her bare foot on the cold ground and glared at them. She didn't say a word though Sam could see there were a few things she'd have loved to say to his brother and then she was gone.

"Huh." Dean arched a blond eyebrow but otherwise made no comment. "Come on. We have a seal to keep closed."

* * *

Auŕeņ grumbled to herself thinking up various hexes she could put on Dean that wouldn't kill him but then she'd have to take them off and that was harder to do than putting one on…

"Stupid muggle's." but she was headed in the right direction. The flow of magic was unmistakable but it was dark and that worried her. "Stupid, _stupid_ muggle's."

Auŕeņ picked up the pace. Even the feel of the grass beneath her bare feet was icky. It was the best she could describe it and the air was stale, as if it had been stuck in a box for a very long time….

"_Sibhse_."

It was dead; she knew it by the smell but the thing inside…

"Well…"

Auŕeņ raised her wand and a blast of green light hit the demon risen from hell. It reached for her only to get empty air and stumble as another blast of green light hit it from behind.

"Go back to hell!" Auŕeņ screamed blasting it with every curse she knew, going so far as to use the forbidden ones as well but it was barely affected. She drew a breath and apparated into the doorway of the mausoleum. It saw her. The thing smiled and Auŕeņ pulled the door closed mumbling under her breath; _can't be late, can't be late, can't fail them, not now!_

Her scream was muffled and she struggled to get away from the sticky hand on her mouth and bloody face.

"Auŕeņ! Shh, quiet!" Dean hissed but she closed her eyes and went still though her chest heaved with every breath she took. "Auŕeņ?" he questioned lifting his hand from her mouth to hear her.

"Notbloodnotblood_nífuilnííadníbog_…"

"Auŕeņ- it's not ours-." But she wouldn't open her eyes. Dean frowned pulled away and grabbed his shirt tail using it to wipe his face as clean as possible.

"Dean!" Sam called from the door. "He's coming back."

"Auŕeņ!" Dean shook her and this time she gave a wince as his fingers cut into her tender flesh. "Sammy get over here." Dean called though his eyes were locked on Auŕeņ's.

"Notbloodnotreal_nífuilnííad_notdead_nííad_notthemnotsafenotsafenotsafe!" Auŕeņ took a shuddering breath, her cold hand grabbing onto Sam though she didn't dare look at him for fear she'd see _it_ again and they disappeared.

Dean felt the cold rush of air on his face and found himself standing on top of the mausoleum over looking the cemetery. He crouched still holding onto Auŕeņ and motioned Sam to take a look.

"Auŕeņ?" he pulled back though she kept a tight grip on his shirt front. "Auŕeņ…"

"Failed_mobris_losthe'slost_agustúbris_losthim_fuil_somuchbloodandhe'sgone-."

"Stop it!" Dean snapped shaking her but her eyes weren't focused on him and they swirled, the rings blending and separating.

"I'm sorry." Auŕeņ mumbled. She slipped her arm around his neck and buried her face in his chest. Dean held her, confused and worried by her sudden fear. He lay a cheek against her hair and rubbed his hand on her back murmuring soothingly wondering what had scared her.

"He's gone." Sam whispered crouching down. "What's wrong?" He frowned reaching out to touch her shoulder.

"Aah-ah!" Auŕeņ flinched away from him and Dean heard her against his chest mumbling again.

"Dude, wipe your face clean." Dean ordered. Sam frowned but did as he was told. "He's fine, see? Look, Auŕeņ. Sammy's fine. There's no blood, never was, see?"

With effort she peeked out from his chest, her eyes were shining bright and then she blinked. A shimmering tear slid down her cheek but she smiled, a cold hand touching his face.

"You were lost…" she whispered and her voice was sad, "…_bris_…_ mo bris…" _He didn't understand what she mumbled but he felt her sadness wash over him.

"I'm right here." Sammy whispered taking her hand in his. They sat for a moment in silence with Auŕeņ staring at Sam, trying to erase the scary images from her mind until Dean cleared his throat.

"We've got a demon to send back, Auŕeņ…" he trailed off glancing at Sam but his brother nodded.

Suddenly they weren't on the mausoleum anymore. The familiar walls of their hotel room surrounded them and Dean was on the bed still holding onto Auŕeņ while Sammy knelt on the floor next to them.

"You're going to need some things." Auŕeņ murmured reluctantly pulling away from Dean.

Ten minutes later she was once more in her black coat standing with the boys in the cemetery. Not a word of what had freaked her out, not until after…

"A-." Dean turned but they were alone. He frowned looking around but even Sam couldn't see where she'd gone.

"Hate when she does that." Dean grumbled heading into the mausoleum.

* * *

"Hey!" Auŕeņ glared at the empty room. "You let me out of here _right now!_" she ordered but there was no response. She waited a moment and when still no one had appeared or spoken she turned to survey the room.

"Fine." She walked over to the mantel and grabbed the golden bust sitting on it. "I'm warning you…" she looked around but still no one made any protest. "Have it your way." She heaved the bust over her head wincing as it broke the mirror then crashed onto the marble floor.

"Nothing, ey?" she asked looking around. Glaring she pulled her coat down and marched over to the table. Grabbing one of the chairs she heaved it over her head and brought it down onto the table. It took her three tries before the chair broke and three more before it fell apart.

"Oh bugger this!" she panted seeing the chair back in its place still in one piece as well as the bust and mirror. "Fine! You have your bits of magic. Well so do I!"

Auŕeņ pulled out her wand and started blasting everything in sight without discriminating. She smiled in satisfaction seeing the charred walls and smoldering sticks that had once been furniture. Not even the mirror was in once piece.

"Are you done?"

"Ooh!" Auŕeņ jumped, startled by the soundless appearance of the balding man. She pointed her wand at him. "That would depend." She said eyeing him warily. When he didn't speak she shifted uncomfortably. "Who are you?"

"Many know me as Zachariah." He said still smiling and very relaxed for someone being threatened by an Auror.

"Never heard of you." Auŕeņ replied. She flicked her eyes around the room that was once more in immaculate condition. "Merlin's beard…"

"God."

"Wot?" Auŕeņ turned back to the smiling man.

"God." He repeated. "Not Merlin."

"Uh huh." She eyed him warily. "So then… I'm… am I…?"

"No." Zachariah assured moving around the table and flicking a non existent piece of dust, blatantly ignoring the fact Auŕeņ had gripped her wand in preparation.

"Good. Well. Then…I'll be going now." Auŕeņ said, her eyes flicking around the room looking for a door but there was none. "The exit if you please."

"I'm afraid you won't be leaving." Zachariah said in that amicable tone. "Yet."

"Listen, mate." Auŕeņ glared. "I have business to take care of somewhere else-."

"NO."

"Pardon?" Auŕeņ asked softly.

"You have no business with those boys." Zachariah smiled. "You see-."

"I see a bloody wanker in my way." Auŕeņ retorted. "_Ventus_!" she flicked her wrist only her wand was gone. "Ah! My wand!"

"Will be returned." He said. "For now you'll be a guest-."

"I'm no guest!" Auŕeņ retorted glaring at the pudgy bastard. "Pretty as your cage may be its still a prison." She took a step towards him wondering why the man didn't look worried. "I am _not_ fond of cages."

Zachariah smiled, took a step towards her and bent so he was eye level with her.

"You're interfering. We can't have that."

Auŕeņ blinked and the man was gone. She whirled around looking all over the room but there was no sign of him.

"Bloody hel- I'm trying to keep them from harm!" she yelled up at the ceiling. "You dumb git!" she kicked at the table in a huff, both hands running through her dark hair in frustration. The chair was right there and so she flopped onto it with her elbows resting on her knees and her eyes staring at the floor.

_Think!_

But all she kept seeing was Sam covered in blood, his eyes blacked out-

"No." she muttered closing her eyes. She _wasn't_ going to loose him, she wouldn't let him go without a fight. For one, Auŕeņ didn't want to die and secondly, Dean would _kill _her if anything happened to Sam. The man had _sold his soul_ for the boy! He'd been to hell…

Auŕeņ raised her head; she looked around and jumped up from her seat.

"_Neamh_?" she asked. "I'M IN _HEAVEN_?"

_I am dead!_

The thought took the energy out of her and she stared at the floor again.

"You're not dead."

"Eep!" Auŕeņ covered her mouth, cheeks blazing in embarrassment at the sound she'd just made. "Who the bloody hell are you?" she demanded forgetting to mind her manners.

As answer the dark haired man with the sad eyes set her wand on the table. Auŕeņ didn't hesitate. She lunged at the table grabbing up her wand and coming around him.

"Where's the door?" she demanded.

"There is none." He replied turning slowly and tilting his head. She could see he was curious.

"What-what-how did I get here? How did _you _get in here?"

He just watched her, his brow furrowing and she felt as though she was something under a microscope.

"Listen, mate. I've got a pair of muggle's I need to be helping. A way out would be appreciated-." Auŕeņ gasped. "What-what-where-Aah!" she stamped a boot on the floor and glared at the pristine room.

He'd just disappeared. No poof, no displacement, not a damn clue as to how- just gone- not there.

"No bloody door… right." She set her shoulders and glared at the empty room. "We'll just see about that."

* * *

"It's been over a month." Sam said turning to Dean but his brother was mute on the subject. "Dean- man, we haven't heard from her since she freaked out on us…"

Dean pulled into the gas station and got out of the car ignoring Sam. He wasn't going to think about the girl that had vanished from their lives just as easily as she'd appeared. He wasn't going to think about what Sam had done in that mausoleum, he wasn't going to think about the promise Sam had made to him _and _broken and he certainly wasn't going to worry about-

Dean held the twenty in his hand, green eyes staring at the stiff paper sticking out from the bills in the leather. He could see something moving at the very edge and he was afraid of what he'd find if he pulled it out.

"Are you paying, man?"

Dean glanced up and the gas station attendant flinched back from the look in his eyes. He tossed the twenty on the counter and walked out his fingers playing with the stiff paper- he knew what it was. He'd been ignoring it, hadn't looked at it once, hadn't touched any of her things she'd left behind…

"Dean?"

He stepped off the curb, the wallet sliding back into his pocket…

* * *

It was late, Sam was snoring lightly- clear sign baby brother was tired. He wouldn't be interrupted and Dean snuck out of the hotel room making sure the door closed silently behind him. It wasn't as cold as he'd thought and heading to the trunk he opened it. Her bag was still there, in the corner where he'd put it-

Dean grabbed the leather duffel still surprised it felt feather light when it looked stuffed. He closed the trunk and opened the driver side door, sliding in after the duffel. With the keys in hand Dean flipped on the radio, turning it low and then sat for a moment just staring at the night.

_Where the hell did you go?_

Not a word since nor before …

"Damn." He was worried and it put a frown on his face.

Dean grabbed the duffel and started undoing the buckles; it unrolled loosing the bulky shape. That got his attention, still he stuck a hand inside, brow furrowing when he felt nothing so he leaned down and reached… Dean realized his nose was practically touching the seat and his arm was rifling inside the duffel up to his shoulder.

"What the hell!" he pulled back his hand catching on something hard which flew out along with his arm. "Son of a…!"

He fumbled with the book in his hands. It wasn't very big, roughly 9x7 though it was thick. Grumbling about magic he flipped the book open and found several moving pictures. The first sheet had three, portraits of two men and a woman. From the eyes Dean could tell she was somehow related to Auŕeņ. He flipped the pages skimming the first few until he got closer to the middle and there she was again. A younger version of the little fey in her school uniform skipping and twirling around a fountain, her hair all wild and free…

Dean turned the page and found a large group shot. It wasn't difficult to find Auŕeņ among the group of kids; she was almost in the center-

"No…way…" Dean breathed but there was no denying the group of red heads in the picture. The two tall boys, identical standing behind Auŕeņ and the little red headed girl beside another red headed boy on the left of a dark haired boy wearing glasses… Dean was shaking his head because he was looking at the little group of rebels, and the frizzy headed girl was holding arms with _Auŕeņ-_

"I'm definitely going crazy." Dean muttered rubbing a hand over his face. He sighed and almost closed the book when a couple of pictures slid out. He picked them up and there they were, Sam and him, in tights and the cowboy-! Dean couldn't help his chuckle, he really did look funny, the way he lunged at her and then him and Sam on the table looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

Dean frowned. He didn't remember her taking the next picture, hell he would have remembered going blind from the damn flash but there he was, leaning against the Impala drinking a beer.

"When…"

Something was outside.

He tossed the book back into her duffel clutching at his gun, green eyes searching the night but it was dark. He hesitated only a second before he flipped on the headlights and he could make out a dark figure trying to stand. Then it was gone. He blinked and all he saw was a puff of dust.

"Auŕeņ."

Dean scrambled out of the car running back to their room but he could already hear Sam's voice.

* * *

The door burst open and Sam turned hoping it was his brother since he had his arms full of a bleeding witch.

"Dean!"

"What happened?" Dean demanded reaching their side in three strides and taking up her other arm.

"Aah, ah." Auŕeņ bit her lip, closing her eyes and tried not to breathe. She pointed her wand, aiming as best she could towards the window and mumbled. The brother's watched as a white spark flew out of the tip of her wand and disappeared into the night sky.

"Auŕeņ! What happened?" Dean asked again as they laid her down on Sam's bed as gently as they could.

"…cant…ca-…" she shook her head each breath hitching.

"She can't breathe." Sam grabbed the pillows from Dean's bed and carefully put them under Auŕeņ so she was half propped up. Even then it pained her.

"…sorry…took…lo-ong…" she tried a smile and paled. Her hand clutched at the coat but her fingers couldn't manage the clasps. Dean brushed her hand aside making quick work of them; he pushed it open and was shocked by the bumps beneath her shirt.

"Who did this?" he demanded reaching for the knife in his boot while Sam came back with a wet towel and started wiping the blood from her face. The sound of tearing fabric mingled with her shallow breaths and then Dean was cutting through the hasty bandages. He tossed the splint aside and both brothers had a perfect view of the purple mass of bruising on Auŕeņ's stomach.

"Move!" both Sam and Dean were shoved by an invisible hand and then there were two people beside Auŕeņ. One of them with a wild mass of hair in varying shades of pink to shocking red.

"Which one of you did this!" the face that turned to them was pale white, the large eyes a gleaming red and the Winchester's first instinct was to reach for their weapons.

"Nymph, dear. You're not helping." The man bending over Auŕeņ said in a calm tone. "I need you here, _mo grá_."

With a snarl the woman turned back to the bed, her tone soothing as she assured Auŕeņ they would take care of her.

"Who…"

Sam shook his head pulling Dean away from the bed and surprisingly his brother kept quiet. Within ten minutes of their arrival Auŕeņ was breathing easy though her face was still too pale. The mass of bruises on her stomach had dissipated considerably; "You'll still have to be careful though. Nothing strenuous for at least a week."

"Really, Reņa." Nymph frowned. "You should've called sooner."

"Mmm…no…had to…find…" Auŕeņ murmured. She tried to keep her eyes from drifting shut but she was loosing the battle.

"Find _them_." And the way she said it made Dean feel lower than dirt. Those large eyes turned to them again only this time they were a slate gray and her hair was more pink than red. "_You_, muggle's, cant you stay out of danger? Is that too much to ask!" Nymph demanded rising from the bed. "Her blood will be on _your_ hands."

"Nyph, darling…"

Just as suddenly the woman was gone.

"Oh dear, terribly sorry about that." The dark haired man said. "My apologies, Nymph's not been entirely herself since… well." He shrugged and bent down to Auŕeņ's side.

"…_ní íad_… me…tel-…Tonks…_mo…_faul-…mine…" Auŕeņ murmured blinking.

"Not to worry." He said smiling. "Do stay out of trouble and don't wait so long to call for help, Reņņie. Couldn't stop Tonks from trying to avenge you now can I?"

Auŕeņ smiled, her eyes drifting shut as he bent over her head and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Sleep _mo siog_. Rest for the journey ahead." He murmured then straightened. He faced the Winchester's again. "I'd better go find my wife. Last time she was this upset she found some poor muggle and turned him into a toad." He shook his head with a little frown. "Took me at least a week to get her to change him back and then we had to put a forgetting charm on the poor fellow. Just grateful the Ministry didn't hear about it… Would've been Nymph's job! She loves that job…"

"Wait!" Sam called before the man could disappear. "Uhh, who…"

"Oh! Sorry, never did introduce myself." He took a step forward, a pale hand extended. "I'm Hĕlìo, Nymph's husband and cousin of Reņņie's. On her grandmother's side of course."

Dean shook his hand staring at the grey eyes and noting they were like Auŕeņ's except this man had three rings of grey, the middle one much darker.

"Now, don't let her do anything strenuous." Hĕlìo chuckled. "Good luck with that."

"Wha-." Dean glared at the empty spot beside the bed where Hĕlìo had just stood. "Damn, friggin'- _hate_ when they do that!"

* * *

Auŕeņ woke to bright sunlight which she tried to cover but when she reached for her wand which was usually right beside her head on the night stand she found en empty space. Grumbling she opened her eyes glaring at the sun for daring to wake her so early and yelped when she found Dean sitting right beside her.

"Morning." She mumbled, her brow furrowing as she remembered bits and pieces of her dream. "Did I… umm…"

"Where. The. Hell. Have. You. Been."

Auŕeņ let out a breath at the sound of those words and quickly wished she hadn't when it hurt.

"Ouch." She frowned and plucked at the covers. The blue-grey eyes flicked to Dean; "What happened to my coat? And my boots?" she asked eyeing him.

"I took them off." He replied never moving from his place.

"Took them…well. Aren't we just getting rather comfortable-."

"You couldn't breathe." Dean snapped.

"I doubt my boots were impeding my breathing-."

"Broken ribs." Dean glared and she could see he was dangerously close to snapping her wand…

"Please put it down or hand it over." Auŕeņ begged stretching a hand towards his. "I've had that wand since my first year at Hogwarts…"

Dean set it down beside him, away from her reach and leaned towards her.

"What happened?"

Auŕeņ didn't know what to do. For one, she couldn't tell him she'd been kidnapped by-well had they been angels? And she really didn't want to tell him they didn't want her meddling, as they put it because _they_ had a plan and she wasn't part of it. So they really didn't give a hoot if her life depended on keeping the boys safe…

"Fell down."

Dean scoffed. He stood up and none too gently but Auŕeņ kept her pained hiss inside.

Apparently he wasn't buying it and she really wasn't in t mood to make up something…

"Really. It was dark and I wasn't payi-."

"Cut the shit, Auŕeņ!"

She stopped trying to sit up and watched him. He paced the length of both beds the whole time eyeing her and it made her feel like a cornered rabbit. Everything he was feeling hit her full force; _angerworryreliefdisgustconcernprotecthurtthem_

"Wow, can you…stop for a second. I'm not prepared for the turmoil you've got going on." She settling into the bed once more and taking deep breaths.

"What?"

"You project." She replied softly, keeping her eyes closed. "What you're feeling, and…you do it a lot. I'm not used to…to…hang on."

"I what?" Dean moved closer noticing she'd grown pale. "Auŕeņ?" he extended a hand not sure what to do but she was breathing deeply.

"I'm fine." She murmured and blinked. Dean got the full force of her ringed eyes, blue-grey all separate and almost glowing… "Oops, sorry about that." She turned her face away and Dean stumbled back a pace.

"What-what-what-."

"Blame it on the fey in me." Auŕeņ sighed turning back to him. "It's sort of-uhm- it was my fault!" she finished in a rush.

"Huh?"

"The fall? My injuries? I did it to myself, well, not on purpose but it was…my fault. Me." She pointed at herself. "Sorry." She apologized though mostly it was for entrancing him but she was hoping he wouldn't think about that. Just like before, when she'd been playing with their costumes… sometimes she forgot that muggle's were more susceptible to her fey blood than the wizards. She just wasn't used to dealing with muggle's on a daily basis and entrancing either of the ones in her care was- No.

"Where's Sam?" she asked to get him off subject.

"Out." Dean snapped, green eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Why? What's he doing?" she asked sitting up very carefully because it felt as though she had pins and needles stuck in her sides.

"Breakfast and don't change the subject." Dean warned. "I'm not buying that load of bull 'I fell. It was dark.' What the hell happened to you?"

"Fine." She glowered at him and crossed her arms deciding to stick as close to the truth as possible without really telling him the truth. "I cast a spell that apparently didn't work out quite how I'd planned it to and I buggered myself in the process. Happy? I. Screwed. Up."

There was silence in the room for a long moment and then Dean turned around. He grabbed something from the other side of the partition and came back.

"No." he said tossing her duffel onto the bed by her feet.

* * *

"So?" Sam asked eyeing the bathroom door.

"Spell backfired." Dean replied looking sullen.

"Huh?" Sam eyed the bathroom door frowning. "Really?"

_"Dean!"_

Both sat up in their chairs looking towards the bathroom with alarm.

_"You're projecting again!"_

"Wha- Dean?" Sam questioned frowning.

"'S nothing." He replied shoving away from the table and going to pack up their stuff.

"She yelled at you… what did she mean?" Sam followed him.

"Nothing."

_"Dean!"_

"I'm not projecting!" he yelled back glaring at the door.

_"Yes,"_ Auŕeņ retorted opening the door. "You are-oh. That's why." She waved a pale hand at Sam. "Please don't annoy him, Sam. At least, not today."

"I…what?" Sam's expression put a smile on her face.

"Told you I was sensitive. Your brother, for some reason, projects strong emotions- a lot more than you, which makes it difficult to tune him out. And I'm not feeling my usual perky self today."

Dean snorted; "Pain in the ass is more like it." He muttered.

"Ditto, sweet cheeks." Auŕeņ snarked reaching into her duffel and pulling out her coat.

"How the hell did you do that?" Dean questioned.

"Like this." Auŕeņ mimicked reaching into her bag once more knowing it annoyed him.

"You're sure you're not feeling well?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Had to at least try." Auŕeņ rolled her eyes at their expression. "Well, I couldn't very well be travelling around with a trunk now could I?" she asked them eyeing their own duffels pointedly. "Besides, uncle Lupin gave me the duffel. I just added the expanding charm. I've got everything I need in here." She patted the duffel and smiled. "Light as a feather, too."

"Huh." Sam eyed the small duffel and Dean could already see his little brother start thinking.

"NO, Sam."

"We could fit a lot more in a smaller bag."

"NO."

"But it would be less conspicuous if we-."

"NO." Dean repeated. "She's liable to blow herself up. Look what she did to herself with just one spell."

"Hey! I-." but Auŕeņ clamped her lips shut and just glared at him. He had her. She couldn't tell them the truth and now he had her… _Darn, stupid muggle's…_

* * *

"Where are we heading?" Auŕeņ asked from her perch in the back seat. She looked from one to the other smiling even though Dean thought she still looked too pale.

"Bobby sent us a job." Sam answered turning in his seat. "Sounds like a regular haunting."

"Really?" Auŕeņ seemed to get excited at the prospect. "Where? I'll pop ahead and take a look arou-."

"NO."

Auŕeņ winced, something Dean didn't miss and his mouth pressed into a thin line.

"The concern is nice and all bu-."

"You're not using any magic. You're not poofing anywhere. You're not-."

"Well, I certainly won't 'poof'." Auŕeņ frowned. "Do you even know what that means?"

"You're not disappearing." Dean glared.

"It's called _dis_apparating." Auŕeņ retorted sitting back. "And it's perfectly safe, so long as you remember the 3 D's. I do have my license, you know."

"Three D's?" Sam questioned trying not to look at Dean.

"Destination. Determination. Deliberation." Auŕeņ counted on her fingers. "Lesser wizards have been known to leave parts behind- erh, not very good ones." She hastily added realizing the comment hadn't helped her cause.

"No." Dean repeated and Auŕeņ sighed, annoyed. It turned into a wince as her healing ribs protested the action.

"Anyone want a snack?" she asked a moment later extending the bag of M&M's towards them. Dean glanced at it, then at her and the glare was back in place. "Wot now?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"What did I _just_ say?" he demanded as Sam grabbed a handful, an eyebrow raised in question.

"About snacks?" she asked glancing at Sam. "Why not a thing-."

"Magic! You know damn well I said no more magic, Auŕeņ-."

"Then you don't want your pie?" Auŕeņ cut in looking at him in the rear-view mirror. Both Sam and Dean glanced at the seat and there between them was a plate wafting the mouthwatering aroma he loved.


	2. Part II

_**AN: So I made this Part II and moved Part I to chapter1 so now there will be a Part III.**_

__**A**

They arrived and wouldn't you know it; the house was occupied. Of course she was ordered not to make a peep and sit in the car, preferably out of sight while they had their fun 'inspecting' the possible haunted house. She'd been very quick with her reply but Dean just pressed his lips together and turned away.

"_Bómánta aonair_." She muttered with glare at the back of his head, she was seriously considering putting a jinx on him, nothing terribly serious but something along the lines of his pretty face was sounding very nice.

"Damn it!" he scowled and looking up Auŕeņ saw the glow behind the curtains in the supposedly empty house. Because Dean had been very persuasive the first time in getting the family to leave so they could come back and tear the house apart doing their 'ghost buster' thing.

"I could've sent them packing-."

"NO."

Auŕeņ sat back, arms crossed; not a word left her cherry lips and Dean stared once more at the house. He didn't even notice when she disapparated. Not until they were out of the car and he was looking in to tell her to sit tight.

"Auŕeņ." He growled looking up at the house.

**A**

She was very quiet, tiptoeing through the second floor but that was part of her job. A good Auror knew how to be silent as a grave and inconspicuous as well. Both were traits drilled into her by Moody and he'd been the best.

"Too bad." Auŕeņ murmured as she looked into the room on her left. There were a lot of boxes, half were open and spilling their contents. "Nothing interesting here." She turned and bit her lip finding the dark haired man from her gilded cage right in front of her.

"Go."

Auŕeņ drew in a breath and glared at him.

"I certainly will _NOT_!" she hissed. "Don't think I'm not prepared to blast another one of your cages to bits to get free even if this time I go 'boom' as well."

He didn't say a word, only tilted his head and again Auŕeņ had the distinct impression he was studying her, curious…

"You- aah!" Auŕeņ barely stopped herself from stamping her foot and glared at the empty space he'd left. The voices from downstairs reached her and she let out another breath. "Wot now?"

She headed down, careful to hide her wand and saw them both, trying very hard _not_ to sound like lunatics as they explained the house was haunted therefore it wasn't safe and they should all leave. Dean went so far as to offer to pay for the hotel, but she knew he'd just hand over one of those 'fake' credit cards.

"My way is easier." She said from the stairs.

"I told you to stay in the car." Dean growled glaring at her.

"That was earlier." Auŕeņ waved him off and strode into the living room. She smiled at the muggle's ignoring their angry questions.

"Auŕeņ-."

"Shh…" she held up a hand staring at the woman who was trying not to look at her. There was so much sorrow in her, loss and pain; a lot of blame and guilt… It was a little overwhelming and Auŕeņ took a step back drawing deep breaths to center herself.

"Great." Dean took her arm in a firm grip. "We're all leaving. Lets go-."

"Oh!"

They gathered around, huddled into a group and Dean was ordering Sam to lay a ring of salt. He pushed Auŕeņ behind him, the one place she shouldn't have been but Auŕeņ was staring at the girl.

"…wrong…" Auŕeņ murmured tilting her head as the girl crept towards the ring and them. "…you're not…you're…"

"She can't hurt us inside the ring. Ghosts can't…"

But she did, the girl stepped inside and they were all panicking-

"She's real." Auŕeņ pushed around Dean, her wand extended-

"Auŕeņ, no!" Dean stepped forward and swung-

**A**

Auŕeņ looked around, her eyes narrowing with anger.

"You bloody meddlesome gits!" she yelled to the sky. There was no one and nothing around, nothing aside from the sopping wet grass and lifting her boot cursed again because she'd been landed in a muddy puddle, thanks so much.

"Aah!" she screamed again, more frustrated. Raising her wand she said; "Point me." It wavered a moment and then pointed her left. With a grim smile Auŕeņ apparated.

Within seconds she was yards away from the house and Dean's precious baby.

"We'll see…I can keep doing this…not a problem…" she muttered stalking towards the house and then she noticed a dark figure hunched beside the back tire. "Hey!"

The figure darted up even as she ran towards it.

"Get away from that car-." Auŕeņ gasped at the face turned towards her. "You're…"

The boy stalked towards her and Auŕeņ blinked, she shook herself and raised a warning hand.

"I don't want to hurt you-ah!" she pulled back hissing at the pain. "Why you-._Ventus!_"

The wind picked up and he was thrown a few feet away. Glancing at her arm she saw the long gash the crazy muggle had inflicted on her. She raised her wand and noticed the punctured tires…

"Oh…Merlin's beard! Have you any idea what he'll do to you now?" she demanded of the figure slinking towards her again. "_Lumnos Solem!_" this time _he_ was in pain and Auŕeņ smiled grimly. She pointed her wand at the gash; "_Episkey_." It healed enough not to trouble her-

"Oh, _will you STOP!_" she yelled turning in a circle as once more she was stranded somewhere far from the Winchester's.

"Go."

"Listen you!" Auŕeņ whirled around to face the same sad man who'd returned her wand. "I'm not fond of these games but I can keep it up as long as you're dishing-."

"Leave them."

"No."

They stared at each other for a long moment and only Auŕeņ's breathing was audible. He didn't move which made her just a tad curious, even the best Auror had trouble being so still they practically looked like statues- unless they were spelled into one.

"How are you doing that?" she asked eyeing him. His brow furrowed, that was the only sign he'd heard her question. "Look, I'm not going anywhere. I've got a few months more to keep those crazy muggle's out of harms way and then they're all yours, mate."

"You're interfering."

"I'm trying to stay alive here!" Auŕeņ retorted but he wasn't budging. "_Damnù aingeal-."_

_"Is leor siń!"_

Auŕeņ snapped her mouth shut, wide eyed but he'd definitely understood her.

"You are…" she trailed off hoping she hadn't really been dealing with _them_. She'd done a good job of convincing herself they weren't real-

"Yes."

"Oh, yay…angel's…"

**A**

"I told her!" Dean grumbled leading everyone out of the house only to find his baby had been molested in his absence. "What kind of ghost messes with a man's wheels?" he demanded.

"The kind that aren't."

"And where the hell have you been?" Dean demanded turning on her with a glare.

"Sightseeing, thanks." Auŕeņ snapped not at all amused by the angels and their need to keep popping her to the middle of nowhere.

"What happened to your arm!" he yelled as she stormed up the front steps and straight through the door-

"Bloody… hell…" Auŕeņ tossed her hands up and did a half turn. She was expecting the sad eyed man again only he turned out to be a lot darker than he'd been before.

"And you are..." she raised an inky eyebrow and kept her wand tightly gripped. The last thing she wanted was to be separated from it and end up locked in some fancy box.

"Uriel."

"Oh." Auŕeņ shrugged. "Never heard of you either."

"Leave."

Auŕeņ drew in a breath and let it out rolling her eyes for good measure.

"Aren't you tired of chewing the same bone? Give it up already!"

Uriel didn't find her amusing but Auŕeņ hadn't been trying to be. Still, a witch… against an angel of the Lord…

**A**

Sam and Dean drove in silence, after what Dean had confessed- about what he did in hell… Sam couldn't help thinking his brother was somehow damaged. The long silences and the haunted look in his green eyes… it was the guilt, the horror of knowing he'd enjoyed hurting people-souls. And it wasn't the only time he'd noticed Dean hesitate or hedge on a job-not unless it was a demon… That turned Sam's thoughts to Ruby, how was he going to tell Dean about her? How would he explain?

**A**

Magic.

Out of all the jobs they could've found they ended up with magic tricks and old guys past their time still trying for the spotlight. Not to mention the douche-bags. Yeah, there were plenty of those now a days.

"I wouldn't go in there…"

Dean turned his head so fast he winced, then glared.

"Where the hell have you been?" he demanded striding towards her were she leaned on the Impala.

"Sightseeing." Auŕeņ replied. Dean grabbed her wrist pulling her arm and shoving the sleeve of her coat up. "Oy! What's with the grabbing?" she glared tugging on her arm.

"Where is it?" he glared pointing an accusing finger at her bare forearm.

"Wot?"

"You were bleeding and this sleeve was slashed." Dean stated dropping her arm.

"Oh…that…" Auŕeņ's face smoothed and she fixed her sleeve. "I take it you solved the 'haunted house' and figured they were muggles and not ghosts. You know there were two don't you?" she asked tilting her head. Dean's jaw clenched but he remained silent. "The boy, he slashed your tires, 'fraid I wasn't much good, got there too late and he took a swing at me- or rather he slashed… do you know there's a vein pulsing in your neck?" she commented slightly raising a pointing finger.

"That's it." Dean snapped, he grabbed her upper arm and pulled Auŕeņ to the passenger side door. Auŕeņ yelped, surprised by the strength in his grip and also at finding herself being buckled into the leather seat. "You stay right there. Don't move, don't apparate, just _sit right there_." He ordered.

Auŕeņ raised a dark eyebrow but said nothing.

"I mean it." Dean waited a second then added; "After this you're gonna learn to protect yourself without a wand." He straightened and closed the door before heading up the stairs.

"Fine." Auŕeņ glared at his retreating back. "Hope you have a safe word all ready…"

**A**

"Find anything interesting?" Dean asked as they joined Sam in the theatre.

"What? Uh...no. You?" he replied and tried not to look guilty about not mentioning Ruby's sudden visit.

"Nothing I want to talk about or think about ever again." Dean replied.

"I did tell you not to go in there." Auŕeņ repeated from behind him.

"Auŕeņ?" Sam leaned around Dean, a smile on his face. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing as interesting as Dean's afternoon with a -."

"So what's going on here?" Dean interrupted smacking Sam's arm to draw his attention from Auŕeņ and the afternoon visit he would've rather never happened. Then he noticed the old magician and started forward.

"The Chief, huh?"

The old guy turned with a grin.

"What's the matter, he wasn't your type?"

Dean glared.

"I could have you arrested." He threatened but the old guy shook his head.

"How? You're not Fed." The old guy said and waited.

Auŕeņ sighed and just watched the boys, clearly uncomfortable, force themselves to laugh and blurt out a half-assed lie about them being aspiring magicians.

"No self respecting wizard would be caught in a place like this." She muttered looking around at the muggle version of magic. "Or witch. Good thing no one I know would ever come _here_." She made a face, scrunching up her nose in distaste.

**A**

They were sitting in the hotel room, Auŕeņ in a corner pretending to read the scroll floating in front of her while the boys discussed their case. They were used to her, sometimes forgot she was there what with her sudden silences…

"Man...Hope I die before I get old."

Auŕeņ looked up from the scroll at his words.

"Whole thing seems brutal, don't it?" Dean asked.

"You think we will?" Sam questioned. His tone wasn't hopeful though she could see in his face the silent wish.

"What?" Dean asked already forgetting what he'd said or maybe not…

"Die before we get old."Sam repeated.

"Haven't we both already?" Dean replied almost scoffing. Auŕeņ frowned; she didn't like what she wasn't hearing.

"You know what I mean, Dean. I mean, do you think we'll still be chasing demons when we're 60?" Sam didn't have a hard time picturing it, not when they'd had John as an example.

"No, I think we'll be dead…for good." Dean stated. He frowned at Sam's look. "What? You want to end up like…like Travis? Huh? Or Gordon, maybe?"

"There's Bobby."Sam answered.

Auŕeņ smiled, she liked Bobby and the old muggle really did care about the boys…

"Oh, yeah, there's a poster child for growing old gracefully." Dean scoffed. Auŕeņ frowned at him, for a moment there it sounded as though he'd been making fun of the old hunter.

"Maybe we'll be different, Dean."

"What kind of kool-aid you drinking, man?" Dean demanded. Auŕeņ snorted, shook her head and went back to the scroll. "Sammy, it ends bloody or sad. That's just the life."

"What if we could win?"

Auŕeņ turned her attention to them again.

"Win?" Dean echoed and Auŕeņ made no pretense of listening in.

"If there was a way we could just...put an end to all of it?" Sam was fidgeting.

"Is there something going on you're not telling me?" Dean asked setting everything down to face him.

"No." Sam denied. Auŕeņ's blue-gray eyes narrowed.

_'He's lying.'_

"Sammy." Dean repeated.

"No. Look, I'm just saying...I…I just wish there was a way we could...go after the source. That's all," he said. "Cut the head off the snake."

Auŕeņ waved the scroll away, it rustled drawing Sam's brown eyes to her and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Well, the problem with the snake is that it has a thousand heads. Evil bitches just keep piling out of the Volkswagen." Dean said drawing his attention once more. Sam flicked his eyes at Auŕeņ, settling into his seat.

"Yeah. Guess you're right." He conceded.

"Why don't you go see if you can track down Jay? I'll see what I can dig up on this tarot card."Dean waited for Sam to close the door behind him and turned to Auŕeņ. She sat in the corner by the window, the sun shining on her dark head…

"He's hiding something."

"I know."

There was a long silence, each of them thinking.

"You won't do anything stupid will you?" Auŕeņ asked arching an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" Dean scowled stiffening.

"Like get yourself killed, for example… or close enough…" Auŕeņ trailed off, her cherry lips twitching in amusement.

"Why? What are you going to do?" he demanded standing up.

"Relax, no magic." She mocked following him with her eyes. "Just a little 'research'. Stay out of trouble." She waved her fingers at him.

"Aur- damn it!" Dean scowled at the empty chair.

**A**

"Okay, I'm in." Sam said slipping into the passenger seat.

"What changed your mind?" she asked.

"I don't want to be doing this when I'm an old man." Sam replied.

Auŕeņ watched them leave, staring after the car and the Winchester in her care.

"Sammy… what are you doing?" she murmured sighing tiredly.

**A**

Dean pulled over; it was a sunny afternoon and the road behind and ahead was clear as far as they could see. At first Auŕeņ didn't stir from her slight doze- Dean often wondered how she could find that scrunched up position comfortable.

"Out."

Sam frowned watching his brother get out and move to the back door. He rapped on the window drawing Auŕeņ's attention before he opened the door.

"Oy!" Auŕeņ exclaimed grabbing onto the back seat to keep from falling out. "What gives?" she glared.

"Out." Dean repeated again and stood back waiting for Auŕeņ to get out of the back seat.

"If you plan on leaving me stranded think again, blondie." Auŕeņ muttered standing beside him.

"I'm going to start teaching you how to protect yourself." Dean stated moving towards the grassy field.

"Huh?" Auŕeņ stared after him.

"You're not always going to have a wand, Auŕeņ-." Dean turned back and frowned seeing she was still standing by the Impala. "Auŕeņ."

"Oh." She straightened. "You're serious."

Dean scowled, started pulling off his leather jacket as he strode towards her again. Sam got out, headed to the trunk and the empty ice chest which he retrieved.

"NO magic." Dean stated tossing his jacket into the driver's seat. "No apparating-."

"_Dis_apparating." Auŕeņ corrected.

"You know what I mean." Dean grouched.

Auŕeņ looked around, at the grassy field, the empty road a few yards away, Dean standing there in jeans and a t-shirt…

"We're doing this right?" she asked. It just didn't seem right, not like having a proper training area and it would be so easy to provide one…

"Yes."

"Because I coul-."

"No." Dean repeated now glaring at her. "Get rid of that coat." He waved a hand at the black coat covering her. Auŕeņ raised a hand and caught herself about to snap her fingers. She made a face muttering under her breath as she used both hands to remove her coat which she placed in the back seat.

"Auŕeņ?"

She looked up at Sam who spared a glance at Dean's back. "You think you could… you know…" he pointed at the empty ice chest and Auŕeņ grinned.

"What's your poison?" she asked holding her wand idly in her fingers.

**A**

"Can you make a fist?" Dean asked. They stood in grass up to their ankles a few yards away from the Impala and Sammy who sat on the ice chest drinking a cold beer Dean was pretty sure Auŕeņ had magicked because he certainly hadn't bought any beers…

"Can you?" Auŕeņ retorted with a slight frown and raised her closed fist.

"Good." Dean replied inspecting her hand just to make sure she didn't break her thumb. "Have you ever thrown a punch?"

"I don't always use my wand you know." Auŕeņ retorted but Dean just looked at her. He didn't believe her. "I don't."

Dean snorted derisively, his eyes flicking over to Sam when he felt his nose sting and his eyes began to water.

"OW!" he grabbed at his face.

"That bloody hurt!" Auŕeņ exclaimed clutching her hand.

"No shit!" Dean snarled blinking his eyes to get a clear sight of her. Behind them they could hear Sam's chuckles.

"I think she knows how to punch, Dean." Sam called only to get the bird from his brother.

An hour later Dean trudged back to the Impala sweaty, dusty and … sore.

"You're as bad as Sirius." Auŕeņ grumbled at his side while Sam slowly got up.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking at the sweaty pair.

"Neither give you a break." She grumbled then exclaimed as she caught sight of her reflection in the window. "Ugh! I'm disgusting!"

Dean snorted though he looked her over. The black jeans were stained by the grass-some blades had stuck to the back of her thigh… her skin had a light sheen of perspiration and her hair also had some blades of grass-.

"Pull into the next hotel." Auŕeņ said reaching for her coat. "I'll have the room." And just as quickly she was gone.

For once Dean refrained from any comment and just got into the Impala while Sam put the ice chest away. They drove in silence the first couple of miles with Dean ignoring the side glances.

"She picked up quick." Sam commented and got a grunt in response. "Made it look easy." And from experience Sam knew most of the moves Dean had taught Auŕeņ that afternoon were _not_ easy, not in the least.

"It's that hocus-pocus krap." Dean grumbled frowning. He started off easy, kids stuff, just like John had done with them but after the first ten minutes he realized she wasn't learning anything new. He tried moves John had taught him in middle school but she picked them up just as easily…

"Why does it bother you, Dean?" Sam asked. "She's a witch." She didn't deny it and neither could they. "It's part of her-."

"Magic isn't always the answer, Sam." Dean snapped. "You can't count on super powers to save your ass all the time."

As much as Sam wanted to argue with Dean about that, tell him it didn't hurt to have the extra help just in case, there wasn't anything to say that would change Dean's mind.

So he didn't say anything.

**A  
**

"A muggle school." Auŕeņ repeated yet again as they pulled up to the high school. "American schools are weird."

Sam laughed and glanced over the seat at her where she was leaned on the window.

"Weird?" he echoed.

"You'll be needing disguises." She said just as suddenly.

"We have that covered." Dean assured eyeing her in the rear-view mirror.

"You mean the absent teacher." Auŕeņ rolled her eyes. "Muggles… really, you'll need more than some poor excuse-."

"I got it covered." Dean repeated turning in his seat.

"You and magic… You'll have to deal with that issue some day, Winchester." Auŕeņ retorted crossing her arms.

"I don't have an issue." He denied.

"You're right." Auŕeņ agreed suddenly and she leaned both arms on the back of Dean's seat. "You've got loads of 'em."

Dean frowned but before he could make a denial something flew in the back window slapping against Auŕeņ's shoulder.

"Mail." She said plucking the envelope from her coat. "Wonder who sent it…" she muttered breaking the waxy seal and reading while Sam looked about spotting the owl as it flew on.

"Cool." He grinned.

"Got to go." Auŕeņ said folding the letter into her pocket. "Now do stay out of trouble. I mean it." She said looking at Dean.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked frowning.

"Don't do anything stupid, Sammy." Auŕeņ warned and the way she looked at him made Sam feel as though she'd somehow discovered what he'd been doing with Ruby.

"Aure-." Dean glared at the empty back seat. "Damn it!"

**A**

"I really wish she'd come home and leave them to it!" Tonks grumbled

"Consider it partially granted." Auŕeņ replied striding into the room.

"All or nothing Rena." Tonks retorted jumping to her feet and taking her up in a hug.

"Cant do that." Auŕeņ answered throwing her arms around her cousin. "The muggles' are liable to get themselves killed before I'm done."

It was the wrong thing to say, Auŕeņ realized that almost as soon as the words left her lips.

"You didn't have to."

Auŕeņ's expression turned hard.

"I did and nothing will change that." She replied. The look on Tonks couldn't hide the hurt and worry on her face quickly enough. Seeing it, knowing how hard it had been and still was for Tonks to deal will Sirius' death, Auŕeņ softened her tone. "Please, don't try."

"They're muggles!" Tonk yelled. "They're not even _related!_"

Were it anyone else besides Tonks to say that, Auŕeņ would have taken her for one of those who believed that all wizarding families should stay pure. But it was Tonks, and it was only concern, worry, fear…

"Doesn't matter." Auŕeņ answered moving towards the round table in the room. "I promised Sirius, and I'm not about to let him down."

"Sirius." Tonks voice was threaded with disgust but it was full of sorrow. Sirius had been the black sheep, an outcast among his own family… He'd understood and Tonks knew he'd taken Auŕeņ's rebellion for what it was. He'd been a loving Uncle to the little Fey, her mentor; he took that rebellion and guided Auŕeņ's rage and sorrow towards revenge. Tonks and certain other's hadn't agreed but she knew Auŕeņ well enough and the girl would get her way. Wasn't it better for her to be guided instead of running wild? At least with Sirius, Auŕeņ had a greater chance for survival.

"You're drawing attention."

Both turned towards the door.

"But I'm not showing any skin." Auŕeņ quipped smiling.

"From the American Ministry of Magic." Harry said without a smile.

"And what've they got to complain about?" she wondered because all she'd been doing was cleaning up the landscape. The American Ministry should've been happy.

"You…" Harry answered, his green eyes boring into her. "And those muggles. The fact you've revealed yourself and our existence to them."

"Because _we're_ such a 'big secret'… come on, Harry. Rowling outed all of us, the entire wizarding community. My confirming it to three muggles hardly compares-."

"_Three_."

Auŕeņ nodded.

"Sam, Dean, and Bobby. Three." She held up her hand showing three fingers as she looked at Tonks then Harry.

Neither quite believed she'd actually told _three_ muggles. Of course they'd known why she was taking a leave of absence, had been allowed to go only because of the 'vow' and the fact not even the highest or powerful witch or wizard could affect.

"That wasn't the deal, Auŕeņ." Ron scowled striding into the room followed by Phobos.

"Officially I'm on holiday." Auŕeņ said facing them fully and crossing her arms. "What I do or don't do i-."

"_Is_ our concern." Harry cut in. "And the Ministry of Magic's."

"Reņ, Minister's not happy." Ron stated quietly.

"And holidays are meant for rest and relaxation. Not for getting hurt and bloodied up-."

"Tonks!" Auŕeņ turned to her cousin, a frown on her face. They were both silent for a moment, long enough Auŕeņ couldn't pretend she wasn't hiding something.

"Are you going to explain yourself, Auŕeņ?" Harry asked though his tone quite clearly meant it as an order.

"Don't use the holiday excuse." Ron warned pointing a finger. "We all know _why_ you've taken the time off."

"I've no idea what the brothers have done that _angels_ must be involved. I hardly know th-."

"You're lying." Ron cut in, glaring.

"Am not." Auŕeņ retorted though she knew she was and they'd caught her. But really, _angels_?

"Auŕeņ." Harry demanded. She looked at them, all waiting to hear the truth and why should she hide it? What were they going to do about it?

"Sam is tied to a demon. The angels have something planned for both of them. _What_, I haven't figured out. Yet." But she would. She was going to save them because she had no choice. She _had_ to save them.

"Angels… and … demons…" Harry muttered, frowning.

"Auŕeņ," Tonks rested a hand on her cousins arm. "This isn't-."

"A game." Auŕeņ cut in. "Some little adventure on the side…" because that's what Tonks wanted to think though she was blaming Sirius. "This is real… life and death …_ Mine_." She looked at the others, all of them quiet. "I'm not leaving them. Not just because I cant, but because I don't want to leave them. I'm not going to abandon those two. I won't let Sirius' death mean nothing."

Harry understood that, could even agree with her sentiment but he couldn't say so. Tonks grudgingly gave in, she didn't like it and she wasn't being asked to like.

"Keep the magic to a bare necessity, Reņ." Harry ordered earning a smile from the little Fey and a groan from Ron seeing it.

"You're the boss."

**A**

"Will you _make_ some noise, girl?" Bobby scowled as Auŕeņ stepped out of his way and into the dank and dreary study.

"Hello?" she smiled, a dark eyebrow rising in question but Bobby was positive the little witch enjoyed startling people by popping up unexpectedly. "You don't suffer from a weak heart do you? Nah, you'd have keeled over by now. Is that the correct expression?"

Bobby grunted something and kept scowling as he moved towards the desk littered with old books, all of them open to different passages and references to what they were facing now.

"Anything new?" Auŕeņ asked trailing into the room behind him.

"More seals are being lost than saved." He replied and the worry wasn't hidden.

"The brother's…"

Silence.

"Bobby." Auŕeņ moved to stand in front of the littered table.

"Haven't heard from them in a while." Bobby said and it worried the witch.

"How long…"

"Few days after you left." He answered. "They're in Wyoming." Bobby sighed looking up at Auŕeņ. "Town where people can't die. 'Least they haven't in the past month or so."

"So they're off getting in trouble, then." Auŕeņ sighed leaning her hip against the old table. "Why are you muggles so intent on killing yourselves?" she asked, truly perplexed.

"We aint planning on dying." Bobby grouched. "Part of the job…"

"Yes." Auŕeņ nodded. "I know about that." She paused a moment. "How do you know where they are if you haven't been able to get in touch with them?"

"They called Pamela." Bobby said after a moment.

"Who's she?"

**A**

They were in trouble. She could feel it as soon as she was in the town. Finding them wasn't easy either thanks to that spell-proofing and demon-repelling thing they always did.

"Bloody muggles." Auŕeņ growled looking left and right without a clear idea of where to head. Closing her eyes, she stood still in the middle of the empty street and listened. All the mundane muggle sounds faded out and what little of nature there was with all the metal and concrete slowly whispered to her. The smell of wet grass and earth filled her, the taste of the breeze surrounded her and the light of the moon opened a path towards her charges.

"Thank you."

**A**

The door blew apart just as the black smoke became charred ash on the floor of the hotel room. Sam passed his glance over Auŕeņ standing with her wand drawn and ignored her in favor of Pamela. He kept his face averted even as Auŕeņ moved towards the bed where Dean's body lay. She pressed her hand on his chest, visibly relieved to feel his heart was still beating even if it did feel sluggish.

"What have you two been doing?" she demanded rounding on Sam but he was busy trying to get Pamela to the hospital. Auŕeņ pressed her lips together and turned her wand on the corpse. A jet of salt spewed onto the body and then burst into flames that quickly consumed the bulky man leaving nothing behind. She kept seeing him in her mind, Sam. The way he'd pulled the demon from the muggle, the smoke pooling on the floor and then burning to ash. His eyes, normally a light hazel brown had been too dark, almost black. She knew what it was, a dark power and who else but that demon could be leading Sam down the path of darkness?

_'Sam… why cant you see it?'_

Dean sat up, green eyes searching the room and pausing on Auŕeņ as she neared his bed.

"Sam?"

"Where have you been?" Auŕeņ demanded, her blue-gray eyes swirling madly.

"We-Sam?" Dean turned to his brother and Pamela who coughed.

"Do something!" Sam yelled looking at Auŕeņ. Seeing her approach, Pamela shook her head and pulled Sam near. She was dying and nothing was going to change that but maybe Sam…

**A**

Auŕeņ found herself alone with Sam and could see he was uncomfortable. They hadn't spoken about it, about what he'd done and what she saw. For some reason Dean wasn't talking either even though he had no idea what Sam had done to the demon. Auŕeņ was sure Dean had no clue what Sam was up to and with whom.

"You're going to get lost."

Sam flinched, he glanced at her and away ready to pretend he had no idea what she meant.

"Please don't. I'm not a fool. I saw what you did."

"I'm-." Sam shook his head.

"You know this isn't the answer, Sam."

"I'm saving people." He said and Auŕeņ could feel him try and convince himself.

"You're loosing yourself. You're falling further and further into the darkness… Sam…" Auŕeņ moved towards him, her eyes a dark blue. "Please, don't follow her."

The door opened and Dean paused in the threshold seeing the small hand resting on Sam's shoulder.

"Am I interrupting something?" Dean asked harshly. His green eyes flicked from one to the other scowling.

Auŕeņ's lips twitched, amused by Dean's reaction. Seeing it he slammed the door shut and stalked towards his bed where he proceeded to clean his guns.

**A**

"Always expect the unexpected." Auŕeņ quoted. "So Moody would say." She shrugged. "Guess he was just getting on."

"_Mad Eye_ Moody?" Sam questioned but she'd already apparated. The demons went straight for him, too many for Sam to fend off with his 'Jedi-mind'.

Dean had his hands full but he saw Sam take a hit and go down with the second. Helping Sam…however much Dean wanted to he couldn't get to his brother and then Auŕeņ appeared. She just popped in and out, buying Sam breathing space… Dean saw her, she smiled and disapparated as the demons turned to look for her. It gave Sam a leg up. Literally…

Dean caught glimpses of Auŕeņ, popping in and out, always catching the demon off guard and putting it down. She was doing exactly as he'd trained her, only disabling blows, no wasted time or movement-

"She's hogging all the action." Sam noted at his side. He wiped a smudge of blood from his nose trying not to be obvious. Dean noticed it anyway. He chose _not_ to comment on that, chose not to argue with Sam though he hoped baby brother would see it wasn't doing any good. Using…

"Did you see?" Auŕeņ exclaimed kneeling a few yards away. She was poised like a cat, the tips of her fingers barely touching the ground in front of her, ready to spring and attack, eyes swirling…

"No wand, Dean." She sounded proud; the lilting tone of her voice was more pronounced. "I was bloody brilliant!" she enthused jumping to her feet and suddenly she was at his side, blue-grey eyes turned up to him. "Can we do this again? Please?"

Dean almost laughed, only it wasn't funny- hunting demons- and he was feeling slightly warm and out of breath…

"Auŕeņ, we still have to clean up." Sam's lips twitched, amused by the childish exuberance she displayed.

"Right!" Auŕeņ turned her attention to him, wand in hand in the blink of an eye. "Salt and then burn. Yes?" she gave a curt nod. "Right then- _mobilicorpus!"_ and she had the bodies neatly piled up while Sam went to retrieve the canisters of salt. He came back just as a white stream shot out of the tip of her wand spraying the bodies.

"Huh." Sam grunted with barely a look at the canisters in his hands.

"_Confringo!_" there was a whoosh of hot air that reached them and bright flames shot to the sky from the pile. Sam and Dean both flinched, moving away from the heat but Auŕeņ didn't seem to be bothered by it. "Kinda makes you wish you had marshmallows." She noted looking over her shoulder at them and smiling. They were both looking at her with varying expressions of incredulity and horror at the image that put in their minds.

Auŕeņ giggled.

"We have to celebrate!" she suddenly exclaimed. With a snap of her fingers the long black coat with the deep hood was gone- replaced by a black quarter sleeved jacket. She was a few inches taller and looking at her feet Sam noticed the stiletto heeled boots she wore. Dean was more aware of the black jeans-form fitting, adorned with a thin leather studded belt.

Auŕeņ grabbed onto their arms before they had a chance to protest. Without another word, she disapparated taking the Winchesters with her.

**A**

Dean sucked in a breath, green eyes narrowing as he hunched his shoulders. The noise was deafening and he wasn't 'ok' with Auŕeņ's heavy handed manner- taking them on her little magic trips without their say so or even preparing them-

"What don't you get-." Dean glared, he couldn't even hear himself and looking at Sam, it seemed his baby brother was having a hard time enjoying the music _that_ close to the speakers. "Auŕeņ!"

"We're too close!" Sam shouted but it didn't seem to get her attention. She grinned at them, slipped off her jacket and handed it to Sam. She lightly skipped down the steps towards the sunken dance floor. Auŕeņ barely spared the brothers a second glance before she was slipping into the crowd as though she'd been there for hours. Dean glared at her back, watching the lights play over her exposed arms and shine in her hair… there was no denying she had Fey blood.

Sam saw Dean's lips move though he couldn't hear a word. They both scanned the 'club' which happened to be in some sort of warehouse-

"Pool." Dean turned his attention towards the tables set under the long balcony taking up an entire wall of the warehouse. With a last glance at the dance floor where Auŕeņ was twirling through the 'muggle's' he tapped Sam's arm and pointed, heading off.

Sam shook his head but didn't stop his brother. Neither of them was going anywhere. He stood for a moment not sure where to go or what to do and a little jealous Dean always seemed to find his place where ever it was they were. Drawing a breath, he headed towards the bar and ordered a beer. He sat at the far end, taking the newly empty stool before anyone else could and just watched as Auŕeņ entranced the 'muggles'.

Again, as it had over the last few days, he thought of their aborted conversation. She was right about him, about his doubts but there was no denying he was saving people. Ruby was helping with that, helping him get strong, strong enough to kill Lilith-

Auŕeņ apparated and slipped onto the stool next to him. The sound immediately dimmed around them as she set another muffliato charm.

"Auŕeņ!" Sam looked around. "People are going to notice." He warned.

"Not at all." She waved his concern aside and took the drink placed in front of her. "They're too busy forgetting their troubles to pick up on more." She took a sip and looked around easily spotted Dean at the tables. "I knew he'd find those." She grinned turning to Sam, her wand already in hand. "Should I jinx it?"

"NO!" Sam pushed her hand down as Auŕeņ laughed.

"Spoil sport." She teased. "Imagine the look on his face! Better yet, we could see it-."

"No, we really don't." Sam assured. Auŕeņ shrugged.

"These are delicious, what is it?" she asked eyeing the empty cup. Sam watched her point and the glass filled once more. "Oh, did you want another?" she asked him.

"Uhmm…" Sam looked around and shrugged holding it out towards her. In a second his beer was full again. He took a tentative sip and nodded as the cool liquid filled his mouth.

"You know," Auŕeņ crossed her legs, resting her arm on the bar. "_Not_ talking about it won't make it go away."

"What?"

"Sneaking off…" Auŕeņ kept her eyes on the glass in her hand, seeing his discomfort from the corner of her eyes.

"I just… you and Dean-."

Auŕeņ laughed.

"Really, Sammy." She shook her head. "That's no excuse. There is no 'me and Dean'."

"Doesn't look that way." Sam muttered thinking of Dean's reaction the week before.

"Don't change the subject." Auŕeņ warned because for the first time since her aborted conversation with him they were alone- as much as a packed club could be considered 'alone'. "I know who you're with. What I don't get is why."

"I don't need a lecture." Sam snapped straightening on the stool. He was ready to walk off but Auŕeņ held him in place with a hand on his arm.

"Good." She said holding his eyes. "I don't like those either." He settled in the stool and took a long pull from the beer. "So what is it, Sam. What's so alluring about her you're willing to push your brother away?"

Sam glared.

"You're on his side-."

"Don't get defensive. I'm only asking." Auŕeņ stared at him; made sure he wasn't looking away and said; "Because she's one of them, the thing that killed your Mum. They took your Dad … doesn't that mean anything, Sammy?"

He was full of doubt; unsure of what he was doing but too stubborn to stop. She could feel his defenses coming up.

"She's helping me." He said and Auŕeņ could see he was trying to convince himself that was all.

"Because Dean can't?" Auŕeņ demanded in a soft voice.

"It's not the same. _He's _not the same…" Sam trailed off, drank some beer and looked away, his jaw clenched.

"I'd say he's better than." Auŕeņ frowned. "Do you realize what he's done for you? What he suffered?" she did. She knew exactly how Dean felt because she felt it too. She felt what he hid from Sam, from Bobby and it hurt to see what Sam was doing. "You were all he had left. Yes, it was selfish of him but it doesn't change anything, doesn't make his deal any less real." She sighed. "I don't know anyone who would sell their soul to save someone else." Auŕeņ tapped his hand, drawing his eyes to hers. "You've a brother who loves you, Sam. He's proven he'd do anything for you… Will you?"

Sam swallowed the hard knot in his throat. He didn't look away from her, didn't let himself question what he was doing anymore.

"Yes."

Auŕeņ closed her eyes. "Sammy…"

"He's broken." Sam clenched his jaw, pushed down his guilt and continued. "What they did- he's not the same, not as strong."

"Pride is man's downfall, Sam."

"I'm going to do what he can't." Sam got up, the beer bottle tottering on the bar.

"Sam…" Auŕeņ looked at him but Sam walked away, through the crowd. "Wonderful," she muttered. "Piss off the muggle."

**A**

Dean wasn't in the mood for pool. It wasn't the first time and it certainly wouldn't be the last. The reason wasn't so uncommon either because there'd been other women to fill his mind. This time, though… he was blaming a dark haired little Fey. And she was sitting at the bar. He was a little surprised to see her alone. Standing back, Dean passed a critical eye over their witch. Her dark hair was loose, as always. She turned slightly, a drink in hand as she surveyed the dancers. There was a mischievous twist to her cherry lips. Her cat shaped eyes were swirling. Dean had noticed it happened when she was angry, the gray becoming the dominant color as opposed to the blue when she was excited or happy. At other times of high emotion the colors would bleed into each other unable to settle into one shade.

Dean moved towards the bar.

"Where's my car?" he growled by her ear as he took the empty stool. Auŕeņ smiled, raised her glass showing off the heavy ring on her finger. Dean wondered where she'd gotten it and when since he hadn't seen it before.

"Parked outside." She answered taking a sip. "Not a scratch on your baby." She added with a wink.

"Better not." Dean grumbled taking up the beer Auŕeņ ordered for him. "Where's Sam?" he asked, looking around. He missed the slight frown that passed over her features.

"Exploring." She replied. "Hoping anyway." Shaking off the frown and putting aside their conversation she smacked Dean's arm. "Hey!" Dean frowned looking at her. "Lighten up. We're at a party!" she exclaimed smiling again. She threw her hands out, almost smacking a guy in the face. Dean grabbed her writs, simultaneously annoyed and amused.

"This is a club, not a party." Dean corrected. "And you're drunk." He stated trying not to grin at the outraged expression on her face.

"Am not!" Auŕeņ denied and held up her empty glass. "I'm making sense and this is all I've had tonight." Technically it was true, so long as you didn't count the refill spell.

"Then you're a cheap drunk." Dean teased taking a swig of his beer.

"HA!" Auŕeņ set her glass on the bar. "I can out drink you any day… or… night…" she frowned, why had she said that?

"Right." Dean chuckled.

**A**

Auŕeņ couldn't help her giggle and Dean had a big smile on his face. In the last hour Auŕeņ had gone from buzzed to drunk and her giggles were infectious, not that hearing about what she'd done to Pansy wasn't hilarious.

"Refill then?" Auŕeņ giggled pointing her wand. Dean's beer slowly filled up and the glass frosted just as it had the three previous times.

"You're sort of handy to have around." Dean grudgingly admitted looking from his beer to her.

"Well." Auŕeņ breathed. "I should get you drunk more often."

Dean chuckled, setting his beer on the bar.

"Auŕeņ." He leaned forward. "You're drunk."

Auŕeņ sighed, raising a hand to her face.

"_Must_ we argue _that_ again?" she asked. "You muggles… always so stubborn… can't do other than argue, deny what's in front of you." She grumbled.

Dean stood up, closing the short distance between then. Auŕeņ felt herself enveloped in warmth, a gentle pressure on her lips and the scent of leather, smoke and something else, something completely…utterly…

Dean.

Auŕeņ drew back. She pulled herself together and shoved Dean's emotions down. Dean held her arm, one hand at her hip keeping her on her stool. Dean wasn't prepared for the sting on his cheek. Gold flashed on her hand, the thick band held an onyx stone, polished so the lions head was distinguishable. That was clear enough as were the silver eyes ringed in blue.

"_Bómánta aonair._"

Dean clutched empty air as Auŕeņ disapparated. He blinked, as impulsive as he'd ever been, that wasn't one reaction any man could ever get used to. It certainly hadn't been one Dean had experienced since he'd been a kid.

_'What the hell happened?'_ he wondered frowning. There hadn't been any resistance, none. Auŕeņ had pressed into him as soon as their lips had met. She'd even made this sort of sighing-purr sound of contentment and then… wham!

"Where the hell is Sam?" Dean scowled stalking off into the crowd.

**A**


	3. Part III

_**AN: If you're reading this and it's not making sense that's because I moved PartII to PartI so go back and read the previous chapter. **_

__**A**

Twenty minutes later Sam was following Dean out of the club into the foggy parking lot.

"We aren't just going to leave her…?" Sam looked behind them again, hoping Auŕeņ would appear out of nowhere as usual. "Dean."

"She'll come up when ever she feels like annoying the hell out of me." He snapped. It took another minute to find where his baby was parked and then he was striding towards it with purpose. Sam hurried around to the passenger side as Dean got in. He closed the door as Dean started the engine.

The Impala turned onto the highway. It was pleasantly quiet especially after the loud music of the club so Dean didn't bother with the radio. Sam stayed quiet as well and it wasn't until he heard the soft snores that Dean realized Sammy had fallen asleep. He glared out the windshield feeling tired as well but apparently he wasn't meant to get any sleep. Nope, no sleep or rest for the wicked- and who the hell said he was the wicked one?

"Shit." He grumbled passing a hand over his face and feeling the stubble over his jaw and cheeks. He suddenly couldn't help the jaw cracking, eye watering yawn. In the passenger seat Sam slept on and it irked Dean. He looked around for something-anything that would serve to bug his little brother but nothing good came up on the front seat. Dean reached towards the back, his eyes flicking in to the rear-view mirror while trying to drive when his hand passed over a soft mound-

"Oy!"

Dean pulled his arm back as though he'd been stung by a wasp.

"What the hell…"

An arm made an appearance.

"…muggle…"

There was a thump and grumbled curse. Dean glared into the rear-view mirror but there was only silence from the back seat.

"Auŕeņ." Dean called but he didn't get a response.

She snuggled into her coat, pulling it over her face as the light of dawn crept through the windows. She was not pleased by the sudden grasping muggle or having rolled off the back seat. It had only aggravated the thumping in her head and the sick feeling in her guts which she'd managed to ignore while enjoying a very nice dream. Yes, Auŕeņ really wanted to stay in there, because it had to be a dream. Something-some_place_ like that had to be a dream. Auŕeņ would've remembered something like that- like _him…_ A beautiful, golden lion, big and running free. She could almost feel the pounding of his paws on the earth, the clumps of soft grass pulled up by his claws-

He turned, roared and pounced. He was rolling around, the playful lion and Auŕeņ smiled. The lion's eyes were green-

"Auŕeņ!" Dean called only to get a mumbled "Stuff it!" from the floor.

Sam started awake, looked around and found they were still on the empty road. He glared at his brother.

"It's dawn." Sam complained.

"Catch up on your beauty sleep, princess?" Dean asked.

"Why don't you pull into the next hotel." Sam proposed. He knew that tone of voice and the lack of eye contact had nothing to do with paying attention to the road. "You're tired and I don't want to spend the rest of the day with your cranky-old ass complain-."

"I am not 'cranky'." Dean snarled. "I don't _get_ cranky." He got a 'whatever you say' look from Sam. Annoyed, Dean flipped on the radio and put in _Metallica_. Sam shook his head knowing there was no way he'd be able to fall asleep again. Suddenly something soft flew out of the back seat and landed on the dash.

"Wh-?"

"I can't hear you." Dean called smirking as he cranked the volume. Sam shifted, leaned over the seat and made out the dark bundled figure on the floor of the back seat.

"Auŕeņ?"

"Turn the bloody thing down!" Auŕeņ ordered and winced at the sharp needles poking in her head for yelling.

"How much did you drink?" Sam questioned getting a one eyed glare for his concern. "Dude," he turned to Dean with a slight frown. "She's got a hang over."

Dean ignored him, started singing along which always amazed Sam. Where there any lyrics?

Auŕeņ sat up, her eyes barely able to look over the seat rest. She pointed her wand. "_Silencio_!"

There was a spark and the music cut out immediately with Dean chocking the lyrics a second later.

"Wh- Auŕeņ!"

"I asked nicely." Auŕeņ replied ducking down again.

**A**

"You want me…" Dean couldn't believe what he'd heard.

"NO." Auŕeņ glared at the angel.

"We need you to do this."

"He will not." Auŕeņ glared, her eyes swirling. "You can't ask him that." He didn't want to do it, he didn't want to re-live any of it and that's what they were asking of him. Auŕeņ felt the same sick knot in her gut that Dean felt. The sudden cold washing over her body at what would happen and she hated that there wasn't something else- something more she could do to protect him from that.

They were gone. Dean and that angel with the sad look and melancholy eyes.

"_Damnù aingeal."_

**A**

"She's not going to find him." Auŕeņ snapped but Sam wasn't listening. "She couldn't help him last year. It won't make any difference now. Sam!"

"I have to try." Sam snarled flinging her hand off his arm.

"You know this isn't the way-."

"Leave me alone!" Sam yelled.

"I can't!" Auŕeņ yelled right back. The knock on the door halted the yelling match. Sam clenched his jaw and opened the door allowing Ruby to enter the hotel room. The demon cast an appraising look over Auŕeņ, arching an eyebrow but otherwise said nothing.

"You should put a bell around his neck." Ruby quipped setting up on the small round table.

"Not exactly what I was thinking." Auŕeņ murmured watching the demon intently. Ruby smirked turning to Sam.

"She's cute. Not what I expected to be Dean's type." She said ignoring Auŕeņ's glare.

"Ruby." Sam warned flicking his eyes towards Auŕeņ and noticing the gray becoming more pronounced. Ruby just shrugged and did her thing. As soon as they had a location Auŕeņ grabbed Sam and they were gone. Ruby was left alone, a pensive frown on her borrowed face.

**A**

"He wouldn't approve and you know it." Auŕeņ hissed as she dropped his arm and looked around the abandoned warehouse. The first thing she noticed was the sad faced angel standing by the double doors. There was only the echo of a scream but it was enough for Auŕeņ to rush forward.

Castiel turned towards them fully but the witch disappeared leaving only Sam.

**A**

Auŕeņ didn't expect the wash of despair and pain that hit her when she apparated into the room. It was so strong she hunched into herself, wand lowering slightly. Seeing Dean in the grip of the demon she blasted him with a minor hex, afraid anything stronger would hurt Dean worse than he already was.

The blacked out eyes turned on her and with a flick of his writs sent her flying into the wall opposite the room. Auŕeņ felt the wall, her head hurting-

She blinked, eyes focusing on the blurry image of Sam standing in the doorway yelling at the demon. She felt the darkness washing over Sam, felt it rising up his chest- a black putrid gunk he didn't even notice rise to choke him…

"…Sam…"

**A**

Auŕeņ sat up, her head spun and she squeezed her eyes shut. The sounds were unfamiliar, for one it was unnaturally quiet. Cracking a blue-gray eye open she saw the inside of the Impala. It was a little cold, her breath had lightly fogged the windows but she could still see the other cars in the parking lot. A few yards away the bright sign informed her it was the emergency entrance to a hospital.

"Dean?"

**A**

"You have to stop it."

"I can't. Find some one else."

"There's no one else."

Auŕeņ clenched her fists, felt pain and guilt wash over her and she was only in the hallway. She wasn't even in the same room as him and already everything he felt filled her-

"You were the first seal."

Auŕeņ stiffened, waited in the hall unable to move. What was the angel saying? How could Dean be a seal?

She felt his pain- anguish. Dean was blaming himself for the mess they were in-

"Get out."

Castiel looked up, sad blue eyes staring at the little fey glaring at him, her eyes a bright silver gray under the fluorescent lights.

Auŕeņ hadn't blinked, she knew it and yet she never saw him disappear. The angel was just gone, not a sound… she stepped into the room slowly, allowing Dean to wipe his eyes and put on his tough guy mask. She stood a moment by his bedside before gently taking his hand and sitting on the bed.

He couldn't look at her, knowing she'd likely heard what Castiel had said. He couldn't bear to see pity in her face or worse, to hear her say it wasn't his fault all this was happening. He'd already taken her uncle because of the deal he'd made to save Sam. And what was it for? All Sam had done was break a promise-

"Don't." Auŕeņ whispered. She ran her fingers through his blond hair and down the side of his face. She drew his eyes to hers and Dean saw the deep blue rings, felt the soft warmth of her hand resting on his cheek- "Don't."

**A**

There was dirt and grass, the moon shining down and a cool wind ruffling through the inky fur. This was peace, this was exactly the answer to all the pent up energy of months of worry and confinement. One run under a full moon, to loosen up, stretch her legs… nothing like her dream with that gorgeous lion. Auŕeņ wished it could be real, she wanted that feeling, to belong to someone, someplace-

_Now the panther takes over. Jeez._

She didn't mind it so much, not as much as in the beginning when the jungle cat's instincts were new and overwhelming. Now Auŕeņ could let it go, let herself enjoy and not worry. Because _she_ was in control, not the cat…

**A**

Dean shifted, one arm falling across the bed-

A green eye opened and then he was sitting up, trying to scrambled off the bed and not fall while his brain made sense of what his eyes were seeing.

"Whatwhatwhat-Dean?" Sam sat up startled by the sudden bouncy mattress. Bleary hazel eyes focused on Dean's bare back. "Dude, its…" Sam squinted making out the shiny numbers on his cell phone screen. "4:30" he shoved Dean and his brother flinched. "Why-ch-." Sam rubbed both hands over his face.

"I didn't!" Dean hissed but even he couldn't deny the naked girl on his bed.

"I don't want to know." Sam said, disgust threaded into each word. "And I don't want to hear _anything._" Sam gave his brother another glare then turned his back on Dean and covered himself.

"Sam." Dean hissed.

"NO." Sam's voice was muffled but it did nothing to mask the irritation.

Dean ran a hand through the messy blond hair and turned back to Auŕeņ. She was completely nude… but he wasn't. So that meant he hadn't- didn't- because he'd remember…

"Son of a…"

**A**

She stretched lazily, feeling her back, arms and legs protest in a pleasant way. Auŕeņ smiled, blue-gray eyes blinking and focused on; _'Paw?'_

"Drat." She muttered and watched as the nails shortened and her fingers became normal by human standards. Auŕeņ grimaced seeing the dirt caked under her nails and then yawned. Again, she blinked feeling very content and comfortable. Auŕeņ rolled onto her side and reached for her wand-

She bolted upright, head turning left and right, searching the unfamiliar room. Auŕeņ yelped. Her brain processed a couple of things; one, she was naked; two, Dean was staring at her; three, there wasn't a lie in the world that could explain what he'd seen so far.

Auŕeņ clutched at the blankets trying to get her face under control and feeling her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"Uhm, 'morning…" she swiped at the locks of inky hair in her eyes and looked at the bed. She groaned.

_'Why?'_ she whined inwardly.

"What are you?"

"That again." Auŕeņ muttered looking up but unable to look at Dean for long. "I'm a witch." She said grabbing at the blankest and pulling them around herself. She got up and moved to the end of the bed, yanking on the covers as she went. "I told you-." She yanked on the covers and felt the top slip dangerously. Auŕeņ glared at the bed wishing her wand weren't so far away but she'd left it with her clothes, on the chair, beside Dean…

"What else?" Dean bit out.

"I've got fey bloo-."

"You know damn well I'm talking about last night." Dean snarled.

"What about it?" Auŕeņ flicked her eyes to his, more blue than gray but Dean was upset and barely noticed. He'd kept a lot of space between them- as much as the room would allow. She'd also noticed he'd been very still since she'd woken up.

_'In his bed.'_

"You were naked-." Dean cleared his throat trying not to focus on the naked part so much as the strangeness of-

"Of course. You'd notice that." Auŕeņ snorted yanking one more time on the sheet that was stuck between the mattresses.

"Along with the paws and …. You- you were…purring." Dean clamped his mouth shut knowing that last part sounded ridiculous out loud but it was true. He glared at her.

"Oh fine." Auŕeņ sighed. They already knew about wizards and witches what was one more secret? She could trust him to keep it…

Dean watched her drop the sheet, surprised by it and not expecting her to _lunge_. He certainly didn't expect the melting figure morph in mid air. He gripped his seat, making ready to jump up and run if he had to because the big jungle cat padding towards him looked dangerous. He'd had enough of four legged beast's chasing him…

"Auŕeņ…" he wasn't sure it was still her in there even when the big cat stopped and sat looking at him- the eyes were blue with a silver iris.

Dean blinked but the cat stayed were it was. It snuffled, then rose fluidly. Dean stiffened as it approached him, not so sure he was safe but the big paw on his thigh was gentle…

He closed his eyes and drew a breath. Dean felt her paw on his chest, a warm pressure not at all uncomfortable and opened his eyes.

They stared at each other, the room quiet except for the soft purr, her breath warm on his face…. The cat turned, eyes on the door. Dean barely felt her re-treat, slipping under the table and streaking across to the door.

Dean blinked, glanced at himself to make sure he was still in one piece then at her- she was crouched, tail twitching as if she were going to pounce-

The next few things happened quickly. The door clicked and slowly opened. Dean started to stand, intent on warning Sam about the cat and then she roared.

"What-!" Sam turned, startled by the unexpected sound and yelled as the jungle cat jumped on him.

Auŕeņ pounced, easily knocking Sam down. The Styrofoam boxes he held fell on the linoleum floor of the kitchenette as he tried to push off the cat.

Dean moved then, yelling at Sam to shut up but his little brother was more worried about the bared fangs. They looked wicked sharp and he was afraid it would chomp on his arm.

"Shut up, Sam!" Dean ordered grabbing at Auŕeņ's furred back with both hands. She turned on him, pushing off Sam's chest and knocked Dean on his ass. He cursed, not amused by the playful swat she gave his chest.

"It's a jungle cat!" Sam exclaimed rolling up as Auŕeņ lithely jumped between them. She grasped her wand between her teeth retrieving it from the top of her neatly folded clothes. With a glance at the brother's, both getting up from the floor, she streaked into the bathroom where a moment later they heard her giggles.

**A**

"You're an animagus." Sam echoed. He sat twisted around in the passenger seat so he could look at Auŕeņ.

"Unregistered. So…" the rest was obvious and Sam nodded. Dean had steadily grown more annoyed with her shit eating grin. She hadn't stopped smiling since they'd left the hotel earlier that morning but at least she'd stopped laughing. Sort of.

"Nobody knows?" Sam asked still awed by what he'd seen that morning, now that the fear of imminent death wasn't a threat.

"Hermione, she found me out and then we told Harry and Ron. Cousin Tonks and Uncle Lupin know, so did Sirius…" her grin dimmed noticeably at mention of him.

"Aren't we special." Dean retorted in a huff, eyeing her in the rear-view mirror.

"Uhm," Sam eyed them drawing Dean's attention. "So…last night…?"

Dean scowled, hadn't he told him nothing happened?

"Nothing happened." Auŕeņ said quickly and to Dean's annoyance Sam didn't even question her. Dean glared at Sam.

"Promise." Auŕeņ said noting the shared look. "I was perfectly well behaved." She assured. "I didn't even lick him." Or so she hoped but he hadn't said anything and then seeing the expression on their faces she realized that last sentence should never have been said.

"Auŕeņ," Sam began. "Why didn't you sleep in your tent?"

That's where she usually slept. They got a room and she pitched her tent in an out of the way corner. Sam had been invited once, for a tour. He'd wondered at the spacious living room area, had sat at her small table for a cup of tea in the small kitchen that had looked very modern- not at all like the movie. She'd pointed out her bedroom but he hadn't been invited inside so his question was valid.

"Oh…" Auŕeņ fidgeted uncomfortably. "I-uh…" she couldn't look at Dean but there was no hiding the bright splashes of red on her cheeks. "…you see, when I'm-uh…" she huffed. "Bugger it." Her face had gone a shade brighter but she straightened her shoulders and; "I was tired, because it was so late, and I needed some rest so I went for a run but when I got back- I mean I forgot that- and- the window was – and he was _right_ there." She jabbed a finger at Dean's back, annoyed. Because if he hadn't smelled so good or been so warm- "I wasn't really thi- what is so _funny_?" she demanded.

"I think he's laughing at you." Dean said seeing Auŕeņ's narrowed eyes on his little brother. She sat straight and crossed her arms, head tilting just a little.

"No!" Sam protested. "Dude." He frowned at Dean quickly turning back to Auŕeņ and assuring her that wasn't it at all but he couldn't stop from chuckling.

"How 'bout that toad, hmm?" Dean glanced over his shoulder smirking.

"Dean." Sam protested. "I'm really not." He said to her, wiping a hand over his face but his lips still wanted to turn up in a grin.

"I suppose we are even." Auŕeņ retorted. "You did look rather ridiculous this morning." And her lips twitched.

**A**

Auŕeņ was done with the mopey faces the brother's constantly wore. She knew the last few weeks had been difficult for them, especially Dean now that he blamed himself. Auŕeņ wished she had that balding angel in front of her…

Instead she barged into the room.

"Up." She ordered grabbing Sam's arm and dragging him off his chair, away from the lap top.

"Auŕeņ-." Sam protested glancing over his shoulder at the bright screen.

"Let's go." She grabbed Dean's hand and before another word was said all three apparated into Bobby's living room.

"How many times do I have to tell you-!"

"Not to use magic?" Auŕeņ cut in.

"Boys?" Bobby came in looking confused.

"Surprise!" Auŕeņ threw her hands up grinning at the old muggle.

"What are you doing here?" Bobby asked. His face darkened a bit realizing he'd sounded rude. "You know what I mean."

"You are all spending this Christmas together." Auŕeņ said linking her arm with his and smiling.

"What?" Dean asked glaring at her.

"They've been down right gloomy." Auŕeņ told Bobby ignoring him. "Moping around…And it's not like you've got plans." She said looking around the dreary living room. "You haven't decorated." She noted with a little frown. She waved her wand at a corner and four trunks appeared. "We are going to need a tree."

**A**

The four sat at a round table Auŕeņ had produced out of thin air, Bobby and Dean were on either side of her with Sam sitting across. The food was piled on their plates with mounds of fluffy mashed potatoes floating in a serving dish within easy reach of either one of them. Dean had been leery of the food but Auŕeņ hadn't hesitated and after she'd started eating Dean had decided _what the hell_. Bobby had the honors of carving the turkey and though the conversation around the table had been stiff, the muggles couldn't say anything bad about the food.

Auŕeņ sighed and set her fork down, blue-gray eyes watching Dean as he pushed the last of the food around his plate. She could feel him- that guilty sickness he'd been exuding ever since that stupid angel-

"Really, this is supposed to be a huge holiday for you muggles."

Sam looked up from his plate, his eyes flicking between Auŕeņ and Dean.

"What?" Auŕeņ arched an inky eyebrow.

"Uh…this…is good." He raised a forkful of turkey smiling crookedly.

"I'll be sure and pass the compliment to the house elves." Auŕeņ said rolling her eyes.

"House elves?" Bobby echoed with interest.

"Where'd you think all this came from?" Auŕeņ waved a hand at their table. "My wand?"

"Doesn't everything?" Dean snarked half grumbling.

"No." Auŕeņ answered with a look. "And you're going to enjoy this holiday even if it kills me. Now stop your moping and put on a smile!" she ordered frowning.

"She has a point boys." Bobby said looking at them. He could see what Auŕeņ meant, the way Dean was unnaturally quiet and he knew the boy well enough, this wasn't his usual behavior. "People are always going to need saving and the world will still be here tomorrow."

"That's the spirit." Auŕeņ approved.

"But the seals-."

"Don't make me hex you." Auŕeņ warned, turning a silvery gaze on Sam.

"Ribbit." Dean mocked. That drew all eyes on him but he just shrugged. Auŕeņ smiled at him.

"Time for gifts." She said into the quiet.

"Uhm, its not midnight yet." Sam noted.

"I can make it twelve if you like-."

"No." Dean cut in with a little frown at Sam.

"Bobby first." Auŕeņ waved her wand and the dishes disappeared. In front of Bobby three heavy leather bound books appeared. "This one's a complete encyclopedic reference of magical and supernatural creatures. Most entries have sketches of the things described and all of them list specific weaknesses. I'm sure you'll love that."

Bobby opened it, noticing the heavy paper and the soft feel of it between his fingers; it was all in alphabetical order with quite a few sketches. He closed the book and set it aside frowning at the black leather covering of the second book.

"A grimoire?" he asked eyeing Auŕeņ.

"It belongs to the Black's." she said softly. "I wouldn't try any of the spells, though. I just thought you might like to have it as a reference. There are some interesting entries and notations, specific to certain events."

"Why wouldn't we use the spells?" Sam asked.

"Because you're liable to kill yourself." Auŕeņ answered looking at Sam in a way that made him shift uncomfortably. "The Black's are mostly dark wizards and witches. They don't like muggles."

"And this one?" Bobby asked. Auŕeņ turned to the book he opened. She smiled fondly.

"_Fables & Fairy Tales._" She whispered. The book was older than any of the others and it showed though it was still in good condition. "You'll need a translator for most of it." She pulled out a rectangular piece of smoky glass. "Most of these are dead languages. You just place the translator over the page; say what language you'd like and…"

The glass cleared, crisp black letters appeared, easy enough to read without his glasses and in English. Bobby grunted, took the glass from the page and examined it.

"Will it work on any book?" he asked.

"Of course."

"Thank you." Bobby said smiling. Auŕeņ blushed, she pointed to the desk barely visible from where they sat.

"There's a trunk, its spelled so…anything you value can go in there for safe keeping." She felt embarrassed by their looks. She bent down reaching under the table.

"Auŕeņ," Sam began glancing from Bobby to Dean. "We didn't-."

"This one's for you." She popped up and tossed him a package which he caught in both hands.

"But-."

"Open it." Auŕeņ urged now smiling. Sam hesitated but he dutifully opened the wrapping and pulled out a duffel. It looked familiar and turning it over he realized _it was_ _his_.

"This is mine."

"Well, of course it is." Auŕeņ giggled, rolling her eyes.

"No- yes, I mean it's mine, _mine_. As in _I_ bought it." He clarified.

"Yes, you did." Auŕeņ agreed. Dean laughed, Bobby was grinning.

"Ok…" Sam frowned.

"You can carry anything and everything now." Auŕeņ said leaning forward and Sam's eyes widened when he realized what she'd done. "Light as a feather."

"Really?" Sam questioned excited.

"It's magicked?" Dean questioned frowning again.

"And I didn't blow myself up." Auŕeņ quipped looking at him.

"Imagine that." Dean retorted.

"Open yours." Auŕeņ handed him a larger parcel.

"What is it?" Dean eyed it warily glancing at her suspiciously.

"Open it and see." She urged setting it on the table. He grunted and tore off the wrapping taking out a large canvas in a greenish brown color. He looked at her, a blond eyebrow raised in question. Auŕeņ just smiled and got to her feet pulling on her coat. "Come on. Let's set it up."

**A**

The tent pretty much set itself up, all they had to do was spread it out on the ground and step back. There was no need for Auŕeņ to wave her 'stick' at it, as Dean was fond of saying.

"You can drive right in." Auŕeņ said turning to Dean but he didn't see how that would work even if the tent was wide enough to cover the Impala, it just wasn't long enough. "I know how much you care for your baby."

"You're kidding." Dean scoffed pointing at the tent.

"No. She's not." Sam assured. "I've seen her tent."

"Let's go in." Auŕeņ urged taking Bobby's arm and leading him in while Dean got over the green eyed monster at the implication Sam had inadvertently put out.

"My … God." Bobby muttered looking around. The size of the room didn't make sense to him but he was very sure the Impala would fit in comfortably and on the opposite wall there was a tall rack ready to support Dean's tools…

"Big enough for your baby, Dean?" Auŕeņ asked as Dean and Sam walked in. She moved to the partition and opened it allowing them a view of the _real_ 'surprise'. "This is for you."

Dean glanced at her and at the next room. Bobby stepped through followed by the boys while Auŕeņ stayed back and watched them.

The living room was set up with nice comfortable furnishings. A couch with a dark wood coffee table, a reclinable arm chair and side table, all set facing-

"Is that…a flat screen?" Dean asked moving to stand in front of the big screen.

"Forty seven inches. Unless you'd rather a bigger one?" Auŕeņ questioned drawing nearer.

"This isn't right." Bobby muttered looking around the tent with a frown. He pointed at the kitchen. "They aint either of them using that."

Auŕeņ laughed but just shrugged. If the brothers cooked or didn't it was still there for them including all the modern amenities the muggles loved.

"The couch turns into a bed." She said nodding towards it. Dean and Sam looked at each other and she laughed again seeing their expressions. "Bedrooms." She pointed to opposite ends of the tent and after only a moment of hesitation Sam went to the right and Dean took the left. Bobby shook his head muttering something about boys and followed Sam. Auŕeņ walked towards the partition and stepped into Dean's room. He was sitting on his bed. A big, bouncy, comfortable bed for him and him alone.

"What do you think?" Auŕeņ asked softly. Dean looked at her; saw her eyes were a deep blue ringed in gray.

"I…" he drew in a breath not sure what to say. This was more of a home than he'd had since he was four years old. Hell, the Impala was his home. They spent more time in his baby than anywhere else.

Auŕeņ crossed the room to the large dresser and opened the top drawer. She took out a book which she opened and propped on top. It was a picture frame and there he was, scowling at the camera with Auŕeņ in his arms wearing her fairy costume. On the opposite side he saw himself glaring at the camera while Sam struggled to right himself, both in their tights… he chuckled.

"Have you seen your loo?" Auŕeņ asked smiling at him.

"Who's Lou?" Dean questioned standing.

"You're restroom, silly." Auŕeņ giggled, taking his hand and leading him into the next partition. The first thing he noticed was the huge tub. His eyes traveled to the separate shower with glass doors and pointed to the dozens of nozzles.

"Is that…?"

"You're very own sauna and shower." Auŕeņ affirmed.

"How…?" Dean turned in a half circle thinking he had to be dreaming.

"Special order." Auŕeņ frowned. "You wouldn't believe the trouble. It took them _ages_ to get it all right. ... Do you like it?" Auŕeņ asked for the first time just a little anxious. She could tell he was pleased but he was also emitting a different feeling entirely and she wasn't sure it was good. It made her anxious.

Dean nodded, his eyes taking it all in again. Bobby called their names and Dean quickly returned to the bedroom.

"I get a Jacuzzi." He crowed. "And a sauna."

"It's like in the movie." Sam said looking around the room and seeing the pictures.

"Not exactly." Auŕeņ said from behind Dean. "We do have nicer furnishings and your kitchen is top of the line. Loads better than the movie version."

"Looks like you boys won't be spending much time in hotels anymore." Bobby commented with a smile.

**A**

Another day, another seal but for now the Winchesters were taking a break. Sam sat with Auŕeņ having lunch while Dean was up to his usual tricks at the pool table.

"How does he do it?" Auŕeņ asked setting her drink down and casting a curious look towards Dean. "Does he have some sort of internal compass that points him to every pool table?"

Sam snorted, amused with the description and stared at his brother. It wasn't going so well, he could tell by the look on Dean's face. He was just too cocky and the guy was half drunk already.

"Something like that." He murmured.

"Wot?" Auŕeņ straightened in her seat, blue-gray eyes on the tall red head striding into the bar. She jumped up grinning and met him half way. "Ron!"

"Reņņie." Ron greeted with a one armed hug and smiled.

"Wot's happened? Is everyone alright?" Auŕeņ demanded in concern. "Why are you here?"

"It's alright. Nobody's hurt." Ron assured. "Any decent food in this place, Reņ?" he asked sniffing towards the bar.

"Oh really…" Auŕeņ huffed.

**A**

Dean missed his shot and it was Auŕeņ's fault. Who was she talking to? And why was he draped over her shoulders? Dean scowled, set the pool cue down and followed them to the table where Auŕeņ was introducing Sam.

"Close your mouth, Sam." Dean snapped. He glared at the red head and Auŕeņ.

"This the other muggle-er… bloke… hello." Ron muttered.

"Nice." Auŕeņ rolled her eyes, amused.

"My brother, Dean." Sam said frowning up at him.

"Auŕeņ." Dean leaned down and took her arm. She rose and followed him, her brow furrowed.

"So that's the way, is it?" Ron chuckled at their backs.

"I can walk on my own you know." She said when Dean pulled her into the dark hallway leading to the pay phones.

"What's he doing here?" He demanded in a low whisper.

"Having a beer and getting something to eat." Auŕeņ answered quickly.

"Auŕeņ." Dean hissed.

"Haven't the foggiest." She answered crossing her arms. She knew he was upset, felt it but it was the green eyed monster that made her curious…

Auŕeņ turned to the dark hall; Dean followed her eyes and cursed under his breath as Ron took a step closer.

"Cant you people walk- get- be normal!" Dean finished in a snarl.

"And miss out on the funny looks you muggles have when we don't?" Auŕeņ questioned with a smirk.

"Reņ's got some… unfinished business to take care of at home." Ron said eyeing Auŕeņ meaningfully.

"Really." She sighed annoyed. "You're as subtle as he is." She accused pointing at Dean.

"Oy!" Ron frowned not sure it was a compliment and by the glare on the muggles face Ron knew it wasn't meant to be.

"Come on then." Auŕeņ turned towards the noisy bar.

"Give a bloke a chance to eat, Reņņie." Ron groaned. "Let me get a box." He sighed walking past them.

"Make it quick." Auŕeņ said starting to follow him when Dean grabbed her arm.

"What's the unfinished business?" Dean asked. Auŕeņ eyed his hand on her arm but he didn't let her go.

"_I_ am the guardian angel here, Dean." She pulled her arm from his hand and glared. "_My_ business is none of yours. So…" she smiled again. "Stay out of mortal danger alright? Good." She turned from him and walked quickly towards the table. Dean scowled. He hurried after her and grabbed at her wrist pulling her to a stop all within sight of a drunken college guy.

"Nevertuchalady." The drunk slurred yanking on Dean's jacket. "Asshole."

Dean turned around, glaring and got a fistful.

"Oy!" Auŕeņ protested while Dean grabbed at his stinging eye.

"Son of a bitch!" he cursed, straightened and-

"But out!" Auŕeņ ordered punching the drunk. "Grogmort." She glared as he grabbed his stinging nose.

"Krap." Dean saw three more guys turn towards them.

"Ooh…" Auŕeņ smiled. "Are we going to fight now?" she asked him.

"No." Dean scowled grabbing her arm because she looked too excited by the prospect of a bar fight. "We're leaving."

"But I want-." Auŕeņ protested as he pulled her towards the door, where he saw Sam push Ron outside.

"No!" Dean scowled making her run.

"Why are we running?" Ron asked as they sprinted towards the Impala.

"Because Dean can't stay out of trouble." Sam replied yanking open his door and sliding into the passenger seat.

"Hey!" Dean protested getting in. "I didn't pick a fight."

The back doors closed as the Impala purred to life. Dean pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway in less than a minute.

"Dean." Sam eyed his brother clearly not believing him.

"I didn't!" he re-iterated with a glare in the rear-view mirror.

"Some drunk came to my defense." Auŕeņ said smiling. "It was rather sweet."

"Swee- you punched him!" Dean accused.

"Of course I did." Auŕeņ frowned. "He hit you."

"Seriously, Dean." Sam shook his head.

"Dude, I didn't-. Son of a…" Dean let out a frustrated breath realizing nothing he said was going to make a difference.

"Just like home." Ron commented with a chuckled. Dean glared at him in the rear-view mirror.

"Did you get your box?" Auŕeņ asked him.

"Yeah," Ron eyed the box. "Don't know if it'll keep…"

"Port key, then?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Ron nodded. "Right. Well, do behave boys." Auŕeņ slid forward in her seat tapping each on their shoulders. "I'll be back soon as I'm done."

"Wa-." Sam frowned at the empty back seat.

**A**

"Er-hem!"

Tonks looked up, her features set into a frown. She was still thinking over the 'funny story' Ron had recounted about the muggles running out of a bar. What was her cousin thinking?

"Now that we are all here…"

"I wonder about you Ron." Auŕeņ said with a slight twitch of her lips. "You were all play in school. Now you're an Auror and its work, work, work."

"Yes, well we're adults now, Reņ. So how 'bout you join us." Ron replied dryly.

"Found another one." Harry said tapping the map on the table set up in the parlor. The four gathered around, all studying the area Harry had marked off.

"It's a base of operations." Tonks explained, adding that it was likely they could get more than one of the Death Eaters that had managed to evade capture since the war at Hogwarts.

"We're all agreed then?" Auŕeņ looked at each in turn, her blue-gray eyes swirling madly. "No one but me."

Harry hesitated, he was in charge and yet, with Auŕeņ, it was always a bit confusing, he was almost positive she used her fey magic to muddle up things just to get her way. Hadn't Ron been telling him she needed to be reined in? Letting her go after Death Eaters alone- they were always in pairs now. Harry couldn't afford to loose any of them and the strays were extremely dangerous. What more could they loose but their freedom?

"Auŕeņ, you can't go off on your own." Harry said standing up so she had to look up from her chair. "Ron, Tonks, Phobos, you and I are the only Aurors who know about this location. We are not separating. _You _are not to break off. Are we clear?"

Auŕeņ couldn't believe what she was hearing. Boss or not, Harry couldn't keep her from that bastard. She wouldn't let him.

"Crystal." Auŕeņ answered stiffly.

**A**

He wasn't there.

Once more, she was left to wonder if he was still out there. Was he hiding from her? What was he waiting for? Where was the bastard?

Auŕeņ took a deep breath and let it out forcing herself to put aside the disappointment over the failed raid. She wasn't going to think about any of it. After all, this was a new year and all she had to worry about was keeping the Winchesters in one piece.

She walked up the front steps of Bobby's house and knocked waiting patiently for the muggle to open the door.

Harry had been upset- no, he'd been mad. She went off on her own but only _after _the others had been in the clear. She wasn't going to have them snapping at her for abandoning them while in danger of being hexed or cursed. So what if she followed a lead? The dark wizard had been trying to weasel his way out of Azkaban and if she let him think it was working so she could the information she wanted, why was it wrong? She hadn't outright _lied_ to him…

"Auŕeņ?" Bobby frowned seeing her on the porch. "What are you doing out here?"

"Waiting to be invited inside." Auŕeņ replied.

"I meant, why didn't you just apparate inside like usual." Bobby sighed stepping out of her way.

"Oh." Auŕeņ realized she'd made a mistake. "Right. Well, Dean's always complaining I don't behave like a muggle so…"

_Lame._ She knew it too but what else could her malfunctioning brain come up with?

Bobby closed the door, his frown in place.

"So how long 'till your boys get here?' Auŕeņ asked.

"Why?"

_Darn these suspicious muggles._

"Because I've a surprise for the lot of you." She said smiling.

**A**

Dean wasn't sure what they were doing in the junkyard standing around and old rusted funnel.

"_Portus._" Auŕeņ looked up, her wand in hand and looked them over being very critical of their clothing. She shook her head. "No, no. Wont do." She sighed. "You'll have to fit in." she said.

"Where?" Dean wanted to know.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." Auŕeņ said patiently.

"I don't mind." Sam assured quickly. "Really…" he wasn't looking forward to a repeat of Halloween.

"Yes, a change in wardrob-."

"No!" both said at the same time. Bobby frowned at them; he had no clue what they were so panicky about.

"Forget it." Dean frowned.

"You promised." Sam reminded.

"No tights. I know." Auŕeņ assured. "Just… look here." She waved her wand at Bobby. His vest sort of melted; the faded red color darkening to an earthy brown. The old hunter stood with his arms held out looking down at himself and the full length coat he now wore.

"And there." Auŕeņ smiled, pleased with her handy work though she wasn't so sure about the black cowboy hat. Bobby flexed his hands, liking the comfortable fit of his leather gloves.

"Ha! Are you taking us to a rodeo?" Dean snarked, grinning. He was happy it wasn't him in the stupid cowboy costume, again.

"Boy…" Bobby warned.

"No." Auŕeņ frowned at him. "And he's just teasing, Bobby." She assured. "Now, Sam-."

"No!" Sam took a step back, shaking his head.

"Oh do stop. You're being such a girl." Auŕeņ frowned.

"Auŕeņ don-." Sam felt warm. He hadn't exactly been cold but the jacket he'd been wearing wasn't very thick. He raised an arm, eyes widening at sight of the dark gray wool and then his black gloves… he reached up and took the snug beanie leaving his long hair a wild mess.

"You look like some reject from _The Navy Way_." Dean snickered. Sam didn't think it was very funny but he wasn't going to complain about the coat. Especially when said coat was keeping him 'toasty warm'. He liked it and it fit him nicely.

"_Must _you be so juvenile?" Auŕeņ questioned and raised her wand at him.

"No!" Dean pointed a finger at her in warning.

"Do relax." Auŕeņ sighed. She wasn't going to change him drastically. She wouldn't dream of touching the leather jacket. A gift form his late Father, as the Impala…

Dean felt the soft weight under the jacket warm him up considerably. He glared at her but Auŕeņ only smiled, pleased with her work.

"I don't do scarves." Dean grumbled eyeing Bobby and Sam.

"Didn't think so." Auŕeņ agreed and took his gloved hand in hers. She drew him into the circle they'd formed around the funnel and picking it up she place their hands on it. "Grab on and don't let go."

Sam and Bobby looked at her. Sam grinned and grabbed an end knowing exactly what she'd done.

"Come on, Bobby." Sam urged and the old hunter followed suit grumbling.

"Here we go!" Auŕeņ laughed.

**A**


	4. Part IV

Snow.

Dean raised his head from the fluffy white pillow feeling his frozen ass only getting colder. The world had spun out of control for what had seemed forever and it wasn't something Dean wanted to ever experience again. It was up there with his dislike of flying. As soon as his stomach settled he was going to tell Auŕeņ-

"Hermione!"

Dean focused, rose on his elbows just in time to catch some snow on his chest as Auŕeņ ran past.

"Huh."

Bobby wasn't pleased to find himself lying on the ground even if it was cushioned by a fluffy blanket of snow. He'd lost his new hat somewhere and now his head was feeling the cold winter air.

"Didn't think you'd come." Auŕeņ was saying as she released the frizzy haired young woman a head taller than their little fey.

"Some one had to help you with the muggles." She replied with a smile.

Auŕeņ's childish exuberance wasn't unusual to see, she hadn't behaved any different since that first day but seeing her- seeing _them_- the difference was obvious.

Sam blinked. He hadn't been sure at first whether he'd been seeing things but the cold snow smacking his cheek broke him out of his daze.

_'Hermione?'_

He sat up, wiping his face and staring at the two witches.

"Ron's holding our seats and I've got your tickets."

"Wonderful!" Auŕeņ grinned turning to them. Her smile faded when she saw they were still lying about in the snow. "Well, get up. Come on."

"Where the hell are we?" Dean growled getting up and wiping the snow from his jeans.

"England." Hermione answered while Auŕeņ lent Bobby a hand and retrieved his hat.

"Where?" Bobby asked.

"Surprise!" Auŕeņ exclaimed beaming at them.

"Tickets to what?" Sam asked staring at Hermione. He really wanted to touch her-just to make sure he wasn't dreaming it all. Had he hit his head on the way down?

"The Holy Head Harpies are playing-." Hermione began only to get cut off by Auŕeņ.

"Ginny always set some tickets aside for us. I just asked for three more." She was grinning at them, raised a finger and pointed behind them. The boys looked and found the fluttering banners marking the Quidditch field.

"Are we-. You brought us-." But Dean couldn't get the right words out. While Sam had brought his eyes back to Hermione and the witch noticed.

"Hello." Hermione said turning to Sam and extending her hand. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"I thought it was Weasly, now." Auŕeņ smirked. Seeing that Sam kept staring she nudged him with her shoulder. "Sam."

"Oh." He blushed, took her hand surprised by the firm shake.

"And Bobby." She tilted her head in the old hunter's direction. Hermione smiled reassuringly and shook his hand as well.

"Dean Winchester." Dean introduced himself but didn't extend his hand. "You're a witch."

Hermione barely raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

His only response was a low grunt. Auŕeņ made a face.

"That's it?" after all, he'd made no secret of his feelings when _she'd_ first pooped up. But Hermione? All she got was a grunt?

"Let's go. We've a mile's walk ahead of us." Hermione said.

**A**

Sam stopped asking questions once he got a better look at the stadium. He'd had a picture in his mind of what the movie had shown but the real thing was much, _much_ better. The colors were brighter-vivid and the people-wizards and witches-. Sam was in awe, unable to believe he was really there.

"Try not to gawk." Auŕeņ nudged him as she walked past. "You'll only stand out." She hooked her arm through Bobby's and led the way towards the entrance. As they passed inside the noise got immensely louder but it was the approaching men who made her stop. Dean almost bumped into them.

"Hermione." Auŕeņ turned. "Will you take them up?"

Hermione frowned, glanced past Auŕeņ to see Ron heading their way with… Cedric.

"Of course."

Auŕeņ left quickly, Dean frowning after her saw the tall red head who'd popped in a few weeks back only to take Auŕeņ to finish some unfinished business she still wasn't talking about.

Ron smiled and patted Auŕeņ's shoulder as he kept going, the discomfort obvious by his expression.

"Don't fancy being Cedric right about now." Ron said as he drew near.

"Ron." Hermione warned.

"Wot? They're bloody bonkers, they are. I mean-."

"Ron!" Hermione hissed and Ron looked at the muggles.

"There's a new muggle." Ron said in a lower voice.

"Name's Bobby." Dean said, flicking his glance toward Auŕeņ who didn't seem to mind having the tall wizard's hand on her shoulder.

"I'm Ron; we met but never got introduced last time. And you've met my wife." Ron smiled at Hermione dropping a kiss on her cheek and draping an arm over her shoulders. "This your first match then?" he asked.

"Yeah." Sam replied unable to stop smiling or looking around. He was excited; he was really there, actually talking to a wizard…

"Who's Auŕeņ talking to?" Dean asked as they started to walk.

"That's Cedric Diggory." Hermione answered before Ron could.

"But- didn't he…die?" Sam questioned glancing back at the wizard obviously very much alive. Both Ron and Hermione gave pained sigh's glancing at each other.

"Actually, it was Victor." Hermione said.

"Shame too." Ron shook his head. "Brilliant Seeker, 'e was."

"Don't believe everything you read." Hermione warned glancing at them.

"Auŕeņ's said the same." Dean agreed as they started up a flight of stairs.

"Writers." Ron grumbled.

"We can't judge them all because of a few-."

"Gilderoy." Ron cut in. Hermione sighed. "And don't forget the Skeeter woman from the _Daily Prophet_. Remember how she kept after Auŕeņ because of Ced and Victor?"

"Ron." Hermione warned glancing at the muggles.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Dubbed her the _'Flighty Fairy'_ saying she was entrancing them both." Ron snorted derisively.

"Ron!" Hermione smacked his arm. "It was a misunderstanding." She told them.

"Only Cedric believed all of it." Ron frowned. "Bloke's tried making up with Reņņie ever since but she's not having it."

"Ron." Hermione protested.

"But Cedric was with Cho…" Sam frowned trying to untangle the knot.

"Our witch?" Dean frowned. "_That_ Auŕeņ?" he glanced back but they were too high and out of sight of where he'd last seen her.

"Of course _She_ wrote it different." Ron rolled his eyes. Hermione jabbed her elbow into his side. "Ow, wot?" he frowned.

"This way." Hermione frowned at him leading the way.

**A**

"Over here!"

"Hurry up!"

Dean kept his eyes averted, refusing to look over the side or think about the hundreds of flimsy poles used to build the structure the wizards were calling 'stands'.

"Are they…?" Sam asked behind Ron.

"Fred and George." Hermione smiled waving at her brothers-in-law.

"Took you long enough." George said.

"Behave." Alicia warned. "We've guests." She smiled at Bobby, Dean and Sam as they filed into the seats in front of her.

"They know?" Dean asked turning to Hermione.

"Of course." She answered.

"Where's Auŕeņ?" Alicia questioned.

"She's-."

"Right here!" Auŕeņ jumped onto the bench waving. Bobby grunted in surprise finding her behind him. "Alicia! Hi George, Fred. Where's Mr. and Mrs. Weasly?" she asked stepping down and sitting with Bobby.

"Home." George answered.

"Watching the grandkids." Alicia added with a smile.

"Terrible little monsters…" Fred shook his head teasing his twin.

"Your Mum says they take after you two." Auŕeņ giggled. So far George and Alicia's twins managed to get into all sorts of trouble.

"It's starting." Ron announced. There was a loud cheer from the crowd as the Holy Head Harpies made their grand entrance. Fred, George and Ron immediately pointed out Ginny and for the next few hours Bobby and the boys worried only about the outcome of the match. Auŕeņ, who sat next to Bobby, explained the basic rules as Hermione did the same for Sam and Dean. Each time the Harpies scored everyone would jump up and cheer. At one point Sam worried Auŕeņ would fall over the thin railing.

"She's seen it!" Auŕeņ exclaimed jumping up and pointing.

"She's got it." Ron grinned following his sister swoop down.

"Ever hear about counting your chickens before they hatch?" Dean asked. He was grinning, having fun even if he was too damn high in the air for his comfort.

"Oh, she'll get it." Fred assured.

"You don't know Ginny." George agreed.

"She's no Harry but the girl's wicked good." Alicia added.

"Did they end up together?" Sam asked turning in his seat. "Like in the book…" he felt a little foolish now that the question was out in the open.

"Probably would've." Alicia agreed. "Didn't help that muggle writer planned it all out and let the world read it."

"Writers." Ron grumbled scowling.

Dean looked at Auŕeņ but she kept unusually quiet on the subject, her blue-gray eyes focused on the players.

"Ah, Wood's not a bad bloke." Fred said.

"Mum and Dad like him." George agreed.

"And they're both Quidditch players." They said in unison.

"Yeah, perfect match." Ron frowned.

"Ginny likes him and that's all that matters." Alicia said nudging George.

"So…" Ron leaned around Hermione his eyes on Auŕeņ. "You and Cedric-."

"None of your business." Auŕeņ replied without looking at him.

"They're _just_ friends, Ron." Hermione sighed.

"Yeah, well Wood's-."

"Ginny's got no quarrel with me." Auŕeņ cut in looking at him. "Or Wood, for that matter."

Because if Ginny did then she wouldn't be dating him and Auŕeņ wouldn't have the open invitation to her games or the Weasly's home.

"Well." Ron huffed. "Long's that's all clear, then."

Both Hermione and Auŕeņ rolled their eyes, shaking their heads. Between them, Sam and Dean put two and two together and the only one annoyed by the fact that Auŕeņ's ex-boyfriends were both still in her life was a certain green eyed blond.

"Oy!" Ron jumped to his feet glaring at the players.

"They did that on purpose, they did!" Fred was on his feet.

"I've a mind to hex that witch." Alicia glared, wand in hand.

"Ginny's fine." George assured. "The bludger missed."

"Get it Ginny!" Auŕeņ grabbed onto the thin railing and yelled. "Grab that snitch!"

**A**

Auŕeņ skipped along with Sam, Dean and Bobby following behind. They'd all enjoyed the game, especially at the end when Ginny caught the snitch even though she'd been targeted by the bludgers. Dean had to admit he'd had fun, really enjoyed the match and- everything. He'd forgotten about everything else, all their troubles and the problems for a little while and it felt good. Not worrying but now it was time to get back to their lives and deal with it all. He frowned wondering if there were another way of getting home without having to go through that tornado Auŕeņ called a port key.

"What-!" Dean wiped his face and glared at the giggling fairy skipping around them in a circle. A second ball got Sam while she tossed another to Bobby.

"Two on two." Auŕeņ said laughing. "We're even and we're winning!"she exclaimed tossing another snow ball at Dean. He turned catching the snow on his shoulder while Bobby tossed his at Sam. They scrambled for cover piling little stores of ammunition while Auŕeņ and Bobby ducked behind trees.

"No magic!" Dean ordered leaning around his tree. He grunted.

"Dean!" Sam dropped his snow ball and ran over, dropping into the snow and checking his brother's pulse.

"Stay down!" Auŕeņ ordered shoving Bobby into the snow. She crouched low, wand in hand and searched the darkening trees. Carried on the wind was laughter and she _knew_…

Auŕeņ moved towards the brothers with Bobby behind her.

"_Renervate!_" she pointed her wand at Dean and he groaned. "Find Ron." She ordered them standing with her back pressed to the tree. "Now!" she snapped glaring down at them. The next instant she was gone.

"What the hell happened?" Dean grumbled scowling up.

"You got hexed or jinxed or whatever." Sam said helping him up.

"What?" Dean glared. Once on his feet he shook off Sam's hands. "Where is she?"

"It wasn't her." Bobby said shaking his head. "Girl said to get the others-."

"You go. I'll find her-."

"Dean." Sam held his arm pulling him back behind the tree.

"I'm going to find her." Dean yanked his arm out of Sam's grip and glared.

"I'll get them. You boys stay out of trouble." Bobby ordered and turned down the path they'd been on.

**A**

"_Avada ke-!_"

"_Stupefy!_"

There were bright flashes of colorful light through the trees. Sam grabbed Dean's jacket and pulled him back behind a tree.

"That was the killing curse." He hissed in a low whisper. "We have to be careful-."

A small explosion had them both ducking down.

"_Ruptispecktis!_"

A pained yell had Dean on his feet, the Colt in hand and heading towards the clearing while Sam made another grab at his back and missed.

"_Everte Statum!_"

Dean ran into the clearing, green eyes searching for Auŕeņ as she was knocked down by a blast of blue light. She pointed her wand as Dean aimed at the wizard in dirty disheveled robes.

"_Expulso!_"

Dean fired, Auŕeņ turned towards him, eyes shining silver- the bullets burst as the spell hit them. Three small explosions sent a shower of sparks at the dark wizard. It caught the sleeve of his robe on fire which he doused as Sam entered the clearing behind Dean.

"Leave!" Auŕeņ yelled getting to her feet, waving them away but Dean aimed at the wizard and fired again.

"_Confringo!_" the bullets burst again, too far away to harm the dark wizard.

"Son of a…" Dean glared lowering his gun.

"Muggles." The dark wizard sneered. "You've the same-."

"Shut up!"Auŕeņ yelled, her wand aimed. "Get out of here. Right. Now." She ordered the boys never taking her eyes from the wizard.

"Like hell-." Dean glared.

"Go!" Auŕeņ yelled. "_Reducto!_" the spell hit the ground and she was running towards them. "Get out of here!"

"Look out!" Sam warned.

"_Protego!_" a white light spread in front of Auŕeņ and them.

"You can't save them!" he yelled taunting. Auŕeņ lunged forward, her wand shooting out sparks of light while Sam grabbed Dean and tried to get some cover.

Gray slush rained down while a tree exploded in a shower of splinters and pulp.

"Leave them out of this, Izhar!"

Dean hunched down again as another clump of wet earth exploded a few yards to his left.

"Protecting muggles." The wizard snarled.

"Deimos-."

"I'll kill them first!" Deimos screamed pointing to where Dean was hiding behind a tree. He cackled gleefully as Auŕeņ hesitated. "_Avada-_."

"_Accio!_" Auŕeņ aimed at Dean just as Deimos grinned in satisfaction.

"_Cruccio!_"

Dean hit the soggy ground, a scream filling his head and sucked in a breath.

Sam charged out from behind his tree as Auŕeņ was thrown back. She landed hard on the slushy ground, arching up in pain as the wizard tortured her.

"Auŕeņ!" Dean yelled rolling onto his side.

Sam raised his hand trying to use his power on the wizard but it had no effect. The loud bangs from Dean's gun were more useful. The wizard left Auŕeņ and blocked all but one of the bullets. It clipped him.

Sam crouched by Auŕeņ helping her sit up but she shoved him off waving her wand.

"_Sectum Sempra!_" two slashes appeared on the wizard's ruined robes. Auŕeņ lumbered to her feet ignoring the trickle of blood seeping out of the corner of her mouth as she slashed at Deimos again. He apparated and it was eerily quiet in the clearing. Sam looked around, at the destruction the last few minutes had caused and at Auŕeņ again.

Dean stood, searched the clearing she'd made and suddenly a rush of air knocked him aside.

"_Bombarda!_" Auŕeņ shoved Sam towards Dean. "Get him out of here!"

"_Confringo!_" "_Expulso!_"

The spells hit and canceled each other in a shower of sparks but Deimos doggedly trailed the muggles.

"_Axelo_!" "_Protego totalus!_"

Dean and Sam dropped down as the spell hit another of Auŕeņ's shields. The bright light spread over them and faded. They looked up, watched Auŕeņ weave in and out of trees as the dark wizard tried to hex her. She looked wild, like the jungle cat she transfigured herself into.

He fell.

Auŕeņ apparated in front of him.

"Lay down your wand!" she ordered pointing her own. He swayed, a low chuckle shaking his shoulders until he was laughing up at her. "Lay it down, now!" she kicked at his hand, his wand skittering over the slush and mud.

Deimos lunged forward, the flash of sliver in one hand the only warning before Auŕeņ felt the burning pain in her thigh. Two pops sounded and Deimos disappeared.

Auŕeņ knelt on the ground, his dagger in her hand. The squish of mushy earth announced the presence of the muggles who'd apparently gone deaf.

"You bloody fools!" Auŕeņ screamed shoving Dean's hand off her arm and getting to her feet alone. She stumbled and Sam grabbed her, keeping her upright. "I told you to leave!"

"Auŕeņ-."

"_Go leor_!" Auŕeņ yelled shoving away from Sam and glaring at them both.

"What happened?" Ron asked appearing in the clearing followed by Hermione and Bobby.

"We were trying to help-." Dean glared.

"Are you spell proof!" Auŕeņ screamed breathing hard. "You've no _idea_-!" she bit her lip and squeezed her eyes closed.

"Who was it?" Ron demanded moving closer.

"It was _him_." Auŕeņ hissed, her eyes flashing silver under the moonlight.

"Izhar?" Hermione whispered taking a step away from Bobby.

"And you got in my way! _You_ helped him escape!" Auŕeņ yelled at the boys. She didn't care about anything, didn't care that they'd tried to help her because she hadn't needed it. She didn't need any of them-

"Auŕeņ-."

"Here." She pulled a thin thread glowing white from her temple and put it in a vial. She tossed that at Ron and grabbed the wand lying in a puddle of slush. "It's all there."

"We didn't mean-."

"Oh shut up!" Auŕeņ snapped glaring at Sam. "One simple direction; LEAVE!"

"You were alone-."

"I'm always alone!" Auŕeņ rounded on Dean. "He's a dark wizard! Do you've any idea what he could do to you? Either of you? No! And none of your 'special' juice is going to make a bloody difference!" she yelled at Sam.

"Hey-."

"_Langlock!_"

Dean chocked, his face turning a deep shade of red as he realized he couldn't get a word out past his glued tongue.

"Auŕeņ!" Hermione exclaimed in shock.

"He-!" Auŕeņ bit her tongue and drew in a deep breath. "I'm going after him-."

"The hell you say!" Ron exclaimed. "You're not going off-."

"I'm on holiday." Auŕeņ snapped. "You can't order me, Ron."

"I'll bloody fire you!" he retorted.

"I resign."

"Wha- you can't!" Ron protested. "You're bloody serious." He looked to Hermione for help but she was just as surprised.

"He's hurt. No wand and alone." Auŕeņ counted off. "You know what he's like. You know he's going to torture some- You know what he's capable of doing…"

"You're bleeding." Bobby pointed at her hand. Auŕeņ glanced at the dagger, felt her leg start to burn again and pointed her wand at the gash on her thigh.

"_Episkey._" It was only a patch but she wasn't going to let them force her to St. Mungo's for serious first aid.

"We'll get him, Reņa." Ron assured griping her shoulder. She looked up, her eyes still shining silver.

"He's _mine_." Auŕeņ hissed stepping back and out of his hold.

"A wounded animal is dangerous." Bobby said. "Especially when it gets cornered."

"Muggle's talking sense, Reņ." Ron agreed.

"Get them home." Auŕeņ nodded towards them, her eyes flicking over Dean's red face. "And stay out of trouble." She ordered.

"Auŕeņ!" Ron glared but she was gone. "Damn, stubborn…!" he apparated leaving Hermione alone with the muggles. She sighed and aimed her wand at Dean.

"AUŔEŅ!"

Hermione blinked. Dean's voice echoed back to them.

"She can't hear you."

"What happens now?" Bobby asked before Dean had a chance to insult Hermione.

"I take you home." She answered simply.

"But she's going after him." Sam protested. "He almost killed her! He was using the killing curse-."

"Worrying about you. Both of you, is what almost got her killed." Hermione said very seriously. "I've known her much longer and this…" she sighed shaking her head. "She's not careless."

"Who was he?" Bobby asked. "That wizard."

"One of the few dark wizards the Aurors have been unable to capture since the war." Hermione said rather subdued by the whole thing. What she didn't say was _why _Auŕeņ was so interested in _that_ dark wizard.

**A**

Sam sat alone in another hotel room glad his brother wasn't moping around. Everything he'd seen so far only confirmed what he'd told Auŕeņ; Dean was broken. He couldn't do what the angel's wanted of him and it was only right that Sam finish it. He was scowling at the computer and never felt the slight displacement of air until; "Boo!"

Sam started from his seat, brown eyes searching the room and focusing on the grinning face of their missing witch.

"Auŕeņ!" Sam rose and closed the distance between them in two strides. He grabbed her around the waist in a hug and lifted her from the coffee table laughing.

"Air…need…live…" Auŕeņ teased in a fake voice. Sam chuckled and set her down happy to see her.

"You're ok." Sam said ending with a questioning look.

"Of course I am." Auŕeņ answered, her smile just a little too bright for Sam to think it was normal. "I am _always_ alright. Nothing missing." She added showing her hands with a shrug.

"And the dark wizard…?" Sam asked searching her face and noting the gray become more pronounced in her eyes.

"In Azkaban." She replied turning away. "No exactly _where_ I would've put 'im but Harry and Ron were rather insistent."

"And you're job?" because she'd quit-

"Still mine." Auŕeņ winked at him over her shoulder and sat on the lumpy couch. "Ron wouldn't take my resignation and neither did Harry." She eyed him, seeing subtle differences and it made him uncomfortable. "Have you gotten taller?" she asked to cover the silence that had developed. Sam laughed and took a seat next to her, both faced each other.

"I'm sorry." Sam apologized looking down at her hands. "We didn't mean to get in the way."

Auŕeņ sighed, let her head fall onto the back of the couch and muttered something under her breath before admitting she might've over reacted slightly.

"A little?" Sam echoed remembering Dean's red face as he tried to yell and couldn't.

"I could've done much worse." She said turning her head a little and looking at him from the corner of her eyes. He nodded acceptance knowing she'd been very upset and they had been lucky not to get turned into frogs or worse, which had been the ongoing threat from the first moment she'd shown up.

"Why?"

Auŕeņ shifted, uncomfortable with the question. She didn't want to tell him _why,_ she didn't want to talk about it or the reason this wizard had been so important-

"Why isn't there a blond muggle yelling at me?" she asked looking around the hotel room and standing. Sam let it go and followed the obvious change of subject.

"Dean's been taking long walks lately."

"And you?" Auŕeņ asked pinning him with a swirling gaze. "Been sneaking off, have you?" seeing him hesitate Auŕeņ decided she'd rather not know about it, at least not yet. "Never mind." She waved him off. "I'll just find your brother." And she was gone.

Just like that…

**A**

Dean glared at the sidewalk, the sun shining at his back as he walked with no particular destination in mind. Staying in the room with Sam had been getting claustrophobic what with all the things they kept _not_ saying to each other. There were also all the things they couldn't say because then everything would change-

"Hello."

Dean's head snapped up, green eyes narrowing. He recognized the lilting tones of her voice…

"Auŕeņ." There was a question in the soft tone and then he was there, wrapping her in his arms tightly. She felt the tension ease, relief washing through him quickly followed by anger.

Dean pulled away still holding her by the shoulders.

"You're ok?" he asked looking her over. "Where the hell have you been? What the hell happened? Don't you _ever_ go off alone!"

Auŕeņ blinked, the smile faded from her lips and her expression turned serious as she looked up at him.

"Yes, I'm alright. None of your business- to both questions- and… pardon?" she tilted her head wondering where his brain had got to.

"None of-." Dean dropped her arms and stepped back glaring down. "He almost killed you!"

"Hah," Auŕeņ shook her head. "_You_ and _Sam _almost killed me." That made him shut up. Because Hermione had said the same thing… "I'm the one supposed to keep you two out of deadly harm."

Dean remained silent. He'd been worried about her, whether she was ok and hoping she hadn't been killed but now she was standing there, still in one piece and they were arguing-

"Would it be so bad?" Dean asked. He wanted to know how important it was. "Loosing your magic."

Auŕeņ felt the shift in emotion acutely. With Dean it was always easy to feel what he was feeling, easier than anyone else she'd ever been around, which was strange. She wondered why Sam couldn't see how Dean was suffering; keeping quiet about what he knew his little brother had to be doing, not saying anything, not a word of how disappointed their Father would be with Sam, with both of them…

"It's not the same, Dean." She was tired, going after Izhar had drained her, left her feeling numb to everything and everyone… She wouldn't have put up a fight-loosing her magic- but it wasn't that kind of vow. "It wouldn't be so bad, though. I'm part fey…" the natural magic she possessed wouldn't have been affected but her wand would be useless. "That's not something anyone can change. I can't give it away…"

Dean looked at the ground again, his hands sliding into his pockets. Auŕeņ smiled softly.

"Did you look it up or ask Sam?" she wondered.

Dean shifted uncomfortably, his eyes stubbornly glued to his boots.

"You read the book… You google'd." Auŕeņ giggled. That got Dean's attention and he glared at her.

"Are you going to yell at me again?" she asked smiling. "You look like you're going to yell." Auŕeņ tilted her head back, having to look up at Dean now that she was standing so close. "I understand."

"What?" Dean played dumb, remembering she knew exactly what he felt.

"Don't play the dumb blond, Dean." Auŕeņ said softly, eyes darkening to blue.

"I…was…." Dean let out a heavy breath. "Worried." He stared at her.

"I know." Auŕeņ nodded. "You shouldn't. I'm very good at taking care of myself." She assured but Dean snorted at that. It made her smile.

"Scoff all you like. I am still _very_ good at my job."

_'So good she wouldn't give it up?' _Dean wondered.

"You got him." Dean said though she could tell he was asking as well. She nodded, felt Dean's warm hand on her arm and leaned into his side.

"Yes." She wasn't feeling particularly chipper anymore and while she hadn't wanted to talk about it with Sam let alone dwell on the past, with Dean she felt a weight lift from her shoulders and the pressure on her chest lightened.

"Who was it?" Dean asked touching his chin to the top of her head. He just held her, patiently waiting, knowing this was something she needed to say out loud.

"Mum and Dad." Her soft whisper surprised him but he didn't say anything. "They were friends-." She turned into his chest and Dean slid both arms around her. She was quiet, didn't cry or sob, made no sound other than a soft sigh. Auŕeņ felt safe. It wasn't as though danger lurked at every dark corner in her life but she did take risks. It was part of her job, the life she chose after it all happened. But sometimes it was nice to feel protected, sometimes she wished there were someone who could comfort her like that, in silence…

Dean cupped her face in his hands, gently pressed his lips against hers and like the time before Auŕeņ pressed into him without hesitation. When Dean pulled away, her arms were wrapped around his neck and her eyes were swirling dark blue. He wanted to say something, tell her…

"…Mó leon…" Auŕeņ whispered threading her fingers through his hair.

With the sun shining behind him, she couldn't help think he looked 'pretty' not that she would say that to him. 'Pretty' wasn't a word Dean would appreciate being described with. He was golden… like a beautiful gold… lion… and that's what she called him.

"…My courageous lion…"

**A**

The furtive glances had steadily been getting obvious and they were annoying.

"I'm getting some fresh air." Auŕeņ said and a second later she was gone. Dean never had a chance to protest and he hated that, which she knew. He also knew that whatever he was feeling, Auŕeņ could feel as well and his annoyance was all Sam's fault, which was very likely the reason Auŕeņ had disapparated.

"What." Dean barked flicking a green eyed glare at his little brother.

"Nothing." Sam muttered turning back to his window with a pensive frown on his face.

"Auŕeņ didn't leave for 'fresh air', Sam." Dean retorted. "She's not stupid and we've noticed the not so subtle looks. So what?"

"That's what." Sam frowned.

"What?" Dean was confused.

"How do you know why she left? And what happened to not liking her because she's a witch?" Sam demanded growing angry.

"What the hell are you talking abo-."

"Auŕeņ's not one of your-."

"I swear if you say-." Dean pressed his lips together, green eyes glaring out the windshield.

"What?" Sam demanded but Dean only clenched his jaw. "We both know she's different, Dean. Why she's here. So what's going to happen when the year's up and she goes home?"

Dean kept his eyes on the road, refusing to say anything.

"Pretty convenient." Sam grumbled turning in his seat and away from Dean.

"Is there a point?" Dean asked in a rough voice.

"I like her, Dean." He answered glaring. "She's done nothing but help us." He remembered Christmas, even with the awkwardness it was more of a holiday than they'd ever had- better than last year and then she'd taken them to see the Holy Head Harpies… "You couldn't treat her like Jo, could you." Sam accused.

Dean scowled, glanced at Sam and barked out a sharp; "No."

"Auŕeņ _isn't _Jo."

"That's obvious." Was Sam's snide reply.

"Hey, I like Auŕeņ too. A lot- shut up." Dean growled and sped up, refusing to look at Sam. "Who made you her big brother?" he demanded and wished he'd just kept his mouth shut.

"She's a nice girl, Dean." So why was his brother messing her and why was Auŕeņ letting him?

"Witch." Dean corrected. "She's a nice witch. And I don't care." He stared at the road, the lights shining on the asphalt wishing his brother hadn't brought any of it up. They hadn't talked about 'after', it was a silent agreement and all they worried about was today. There was no point in worrying about anything else, not with the seal's being broken and the insecurity of there actually being a tomorrow for them to plan for.

"If she leaves… we'll deal with that later." Dean said in a softer voice.

_'When we have to.'_

__**A**

"You didn't say anything."

"Like what?" Auŕeņ crossed her arms and stood in front of the door. She wasn't going to let him leave until they had it out because no matter how upset Dean was with her for not saying anything about Sam and Ruby, they had more important things to worry about. "Be mad at me all you want but I'm not the only one who kept quiet."

"Get out of the way." Dean growled. He looked as though he was ready to _make_ her move and he could.

"Or what?" Auŕeņ demanded frowning. "You won't talk to me? Well, you've done enough of that."

Dean turned around and paced the room looking for some other way out.

"I wouldn't try the window." Auŕeņ warned as he moved in that direction. He glared at her over his shoulder. "Dean…" she sighed.

"You were supposed to help." Dean said quietly. There was accusation in the words but she could feel his own guilt, the disappointment he felt that _he_ hadn't been able to make any difference either.

"I know." Auŕeņ whispered. "And I will." She promised dropping her crossed arms and moving towards Dean.

**A**

"He's gone." Bobby rushed into the kitchen were Dean and Auŕeņ sat at the table.

"What?" Dean stood up, his chair scraping against the floor boards. Auŕeņ disapparated leaving them to follow her downstairs.

"Someone let him out." She said when they came down the stair. Her blue-gray eyes turned to Dean.

**A**

"He isn't thinking." Auŕeņ wiped again at her cheek hiding the stain on her hand as she moved towards Dean. He struggled up, hand clutching at his side.

"No." Dean snarled, he was furious and she felt it. A hot unnatural thing coursing through his veins-

"He's doing exactly what I told him _not_ to do." He slammed his fist on the wall, plaster puffed up around his sunken wrist.

"You're right." Auŕeņ's lilting voice softened to an almost whisper. She took his hand in hers, turning him away from the wall. The anger was ebbing but it wasn't gone. "Right to worry." Because he was but Dean was also hurt. He couldn't believe his own brother would side with _her_, that Sam; _his_ Sammy would willingly follow a demon…

"Dean… you can't-."

"Like hell I cant!" Dean yelled pulling his healed hand out of hers. He wanted to smash something else, anything-

"Dean." Auŕeņ placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"He-."

"I know." She soothed, cupping her palm to his cheek. "He's still Sam." Auŕeņ assured but Dean shook his head no. "He's still your brother." She insisted. "You're all the family either of you have left." She pressed her lips against his for a brief moment and then looked him in the eye. "Don't let your anger prevail."

**A**

"Auŕeņ." Bobby exclaimed as she appeared.

"What's happened?" she asked, her brow furrowing at the worry in the old muggles expression. She could feel his anxiety; it seeped off him hanging about like a cloud.

"Dean's gone." Bobby said.

"Wot do you mean 'gone'?" Auŕeņ demanded. She knew that was the source of his worry.

"He followed Sam-."

"I know." She cut in, remembering that little fiasco because she'd gone along for the ride. And after it was all said and done she'd gone looking or Sam only there hadn't been a trace of the damn muggle. But now Dean was missing as well?

"Well, we were talking and- one second he's there." Bobby pointed to where Auŕeņ now stood. "And then he wasn't."

Auŕeņ's eyes narrowed turning a dark silver ringed in blue, her cheeks flushed pink and her hands clenched. "_Damnù aingeal"_

"Cas?" Bobby echoed wondering if the angel would have done it, taken Dean-

"That would explain why I can't get a location." Bobby said.

"No, you wouldn't. Not with magic but I have an idea. Someone who will know." Auŕeņ said.

"Who? And what about Sam?" Bobby asked quickly.

"He's off with that demon. Ruby." Auŕeņ answered, she shook her head, took out her wand and was gone.

**A**

"Where are they?" Auŕeņ yelled yanking on the angel's trench coat even though the muggles house was shaking and a blinding light shone through the windows they faced.

"Sam's going to kill Lilith!" Chuck yelled turning to her frantically.

"Dean has gone to stop him." Castiel added. He was calm- a stark contrast to the muggle.

"How does it end?" Auŕeņ demanded grabbing the prophet's arm. His mouth opened and closed but nothing came out. "How!" she yelled shaking him.

"Not good." He whimpered.

"Lilith is the last seal." Castiel said and the windows shattered. The light blinded her for a moment but she felt herself pushed down. Something hard knocked her aside and as Auŕeņ dragged in a breath she made out figures, blurry ones converging on Castiel.

She rose; her wand pointed and shielded him as best she could against the attacking angels.

"Where!" she yelled pressing her back to his. "Tell me!"

Castiel grabbed her arm, yanked her around and pressed his palm to her forehead-

**A**

Auŕeņ blinked away the bright spots and saw Ruby framed in a wide door. The demon smirked, the door swinging shut…

"_Everte statum!_" Auŕeņ leaned around Dean startling him with her sudden appearance. The spell hit the door but it held shut.

"Auŕeņ."

"Is he inside?" she asked him. Her eyes were almost all sliver-gray, thinly ringed with blue.

"He can't-."

"I know." She took his hand and both ran to the door. "She's the last seal. I know."

He looked at her and the question was there.

"Your angel sent me to help."

Dean banged on the door yelling for Sam but nothing was working. He stood back, searching for something to smash it open with-

"_Deprimo!_"

Dean hunched, covering his head as the walls shook and the door groaned. Auŕeņ scowled reminding him of the fight in the forest after the game.

"_Expulso!_" "_Bombarda!_"

Nothing worked and the dust was making them both cough.

"SAM!"

Auŕeņ looked from the door to Dean and back. She knew what to do, knew he wouldn't like it. Auŕeņ grabbed his shirt front yanking him down to her level even as she rose on her toes. She pressed her lips to his for a moment then stepped back.

"I'm sorry."

"NO!" Dean lunged towards her but Auŕeņ was gone.

**A**

"_Axelo!_" the curse hit Ruby, knocking her down. Auŕeņ looked up, at Sam and the demon-.

"Sam! Stop this!" she yelled rushing towards him. "Sam-!" Auŕeņ's elbow went numb as she hit the ground. Ruby yanked on her hair turning Auŕeņ onto her back and punching her.

"Kill her! DO it!" Ruby urged Sam. Auŕeņ grabbed at her jacket yanking her off balance and disapparated leaving Ruby sprawled on the ground.

"_Stupefy!_"

Ruby rolled out of the way grabbing at a rock and the curse hit the ground, missing her. She got to her knee and threw the rock which Auŕeņ blasted aside but it was enough time for Ruby to gather her strength. She flung stones in varying sizes managing to get Auŕeņ twice before she put up a shield.

"Sam!" Auŕeņ yelled trying to make her way around Ruby. She knew it had been a mistake to try and take the demon alive but the past year with the brother's had taught her a few things about muggles. Just because one got possessed didn't necessarily mean they were dead. Dean had told her that a few of them remained alive, unable to affect anything the demons decided to do with their bodies.

The shield faltered and something inside Auŕeņ broke.

Ruby smiled, her lips pulling back in a sneer.

"Sam…" Auŕeņ turned towards him…

The world around her faded and after the first burning pain in her side the rest of her body numbed and all she could think of was;

_'I lost him.'_

**A**_  
_

He felt no better than before. Lilith was dead; he did what Dean couldn't have done and Sam…

Why was it wrong?

Sound gradually returned, the crunch of Ruby's boots on the loose pebbles scattered over the ground, her voice…

Sam stared at the blood slowly seeping out of the body.

"You did it." Ruby crowed, she drew in a breath only to let it out, half laughing. She taunted him, used him to break the last seal. She'd led him down the wrong path and he'd followed her without question. He'd let her take him down- he'd been her bitch.

_'What have I done?'_

The doors burst open, the sound like a bomb.

Dean paused on the threshold, green eyes taking in the destruction, the body and blood.

Ruby.

Dean snarled, her knife clutched in his hand and then Sam was holding her while the lightning lit her up freezing the shocked looked to her stolen face.

She never had a chance.

_"Pride is man's downfall."_

Auŕeņ's lilting voice echoed in Sam's head as he held Ruby while Dean stabbed her again.

Hadn't he been prideful? Hadn't he told her, he would do what his brother couldn't?

"Auŕeņ…" Sam let go of Ruby, the body thudded onto the stone floor, forgotten as he looked around. The pillars were destroyed, part of the ceiling had caved without the support…

"Auŕeņ!" Dean was frantic.

Sam had seen her, she'd yelled at him, told him to stop-

**A**

"_REŅ!_" Dean yelled. He didn't know how he reached her just that she was barely breathing and then Sam was there.

"Reņ, Reņ open your eyes, sweetheart. Auŕeņ!" Dean gently shook her afraid to cause her anymore pain and aware of the thin red line seeping out of the corner of her mouth. "Auŕeņ…" he whispered drawing a trembling hand over her forehead and down her cheek to cup her neck.

She made a sound, very faint and then her eyelids fluttered open only to close again but Dean raised her up, shifting so she was propped against his chest, in the crook of his arm.

"Auŕeņ."

This time her eyes opened slowly and the rings were all blended together, the dark blue and the grey mixing.

"I … failed." Auŕeņ murmured closing her eyes again.

"No. NO! Auŕeņ!" Dean cupped her face in his hand and held her. "Open your eyes. Come on!"

"…sorry…" she murmured and opened her eyes. "…sor…ry…"

"Don't be." His fingers slid down her cheek. "You didn't fail. You hear me? We're both here-."

Auŕeņ closed her eyes, a smile lifting the corners of her mouth. She blinked again, looking up at him. She lay a cold palm on his cheek, her eyes shining bright. "…I lost him…"

Dean's jaw clenched unaware of the silent tear she wiped from his cheek as he stared at her.

"Be strong…" she murmured as her hand slid down to his chest, her palm coming to rest against his heart. "You're a lion… courage, _mo cro__í_."

Dean shook his head, tried to speak but couldn't get a word past the lump in his throat.

"…_mo…leon…mo anam_…" Auŕeņ smiled trying to keep her eyes from closing and then Dean was bent over her whispering in her ear; "Don't go. Don't leave me alone. Don't go. Don't go. Don't…"

Auŕeņ gripped his shirt as tightly as she could, it was barely a tug but Dean pulled away long enough to press his lips against hers. She kissed him back, felt his warmth burn through the cold in her bones and smiled.

"Don't leave…" Dean whispered crushing her in his arms. Auŕeņ sighed, her fingers hooking in the leather tong around his neck…

Dean hugged her to him, face buried in her dark hair and cried in silence while Sam stood back unable to accept what he'd done.

**A**

**_AN: Well, it was my first attempt at a Harry Potter and Supernatural crossover. I tried to get all the spells and words correct but I probably missed a few. I do apologize, I hate when I come across those typos in other fics. _**

**_There won't be a follow up, this was a one shot-at least it was meant as one- and Auŕeņ was meant to die in the end. And yes, I arranged some things in the Harry Potter verse to fit Auŕeņ in. I figured it was the easiest way to bring about the Fey blood in her._**

**_Yes, yes, her death wasn't all that climatic but really, there wasn't much in the last episode in which to insert a character _****inside_ the room with Sam and Ruby. _**

**_Like I said, Auŕeņ was meant to die and Sam had to break the last seal in order for us to get a 5th season, therefore Auŕeņ failed. So she died._**


	5. AN

_**AN: Hello everyone. Just a quick note to tell you guys that I've gone ahead and finished the sequel. Check out**_Fight the Faeries!


End file.
